


Tighter Than the Corset Strings

by Emiii8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crossdressing, Evil cousins, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Language will be in this a lot, M/M, they're gonna make out a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiii8/pseuds/Emiii8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royalty AU where Marco is a princess and, Jean is his prince only their love is forbidden but they sneak around and make out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't listen to music at 2AM in the morning because you will get ideas like this

Chapter One

Marco POV

                I wasn’t at all excited for tonight. I, Princess Marco of the Region of Sina would have to attend a ball tonight, and find the one. Yes the one. The one whom I would marry so that I could then take my rightful spot as Queen of the Southern Region of Wall Sina. If I didn’t find someone by the end of the night, my mother would chose for me. She had said I waited much too long and she was fed up. I would be finding my future King or Queen to tonight.

                I went to my closet to dress myself. My mother, always wanting a girl, decided that I would instead wear the dresses and be play the part.  Not that I minded. I didn’t really care honestly. Sometimes when I was alone, I would spin around fast just to watch the skirt twirl around. And, I still wore pants and such. My hair cut in a crew cut. I was fine with my appearance and everyone else was as well.

                Finding a simple shirt and trousers, I went downstairs to see if I could help any of the servants.  I saw Levi standing around carrying out his duty as the head maid and making sure the castle was spotless. Petra, another maid and also a helper in the kitchen, swept the floor, while Erd helped dust off the cabinets. I could tell that even so early in the morning, they were already tired. Levi ran a tight ship I knew that.

                As I was heading over, my mother’s waiting Lady Christa came over to inform me that my mother was waiting for me with the seamstress to make sure once again that the gown would fit for tonight. I grumbled and followed her up the stairs to the room Most people would wonder why I would loathed this life. Well for starters, I never really had any friends. I mainly just played by myself or hung out with a few of the servants. Most of the other nobles kids were either to little or too old to even be considered as a playmate. Some had a few kids my age though, like the one freckled girl who I was once friends with. But, eventually we lost touch I guess because we became caught up with growing up and fulfilling our kingdoms duties or something. There were a few others whom I had yet to meet. I would most likely see them tonight. Anyone, Duchesses, Nobles, Kings and Queens, from all of the Regions, would be attending. Joyful.

                When we reached the room, I was told immediately to strip down so that I could once again, be fitted. When I put the two hundred pound dress on, _I swear I was surprised I could stand in it_ , the seamstress tightened it. Of course my mother responded with it not being tight enough and before I knew it I was being suffocated by a dress. I really was about done with everyone.

Jean POV

I woke up with a feeling of dread knowing I would have to spend most of the day getting ready and then riding in a carriage to some stupid party. I sat up in bed, trying to remember the details of it. It would be held in the Southern Region of Sina by their Queen and her son? I was slightly confused as to why I was attending. I was Prince Jean of Maria, the Northern Region and we did not get along with Sina. Last time I may or may not have broken the chandelier in the front area of the castle and, it may have been me and my other friend Eren, who set the fire to the field. I mean, we wanted to warm up a bit and didn’t know that it would spread. Sure blame us little ten year olds. My only found memory of the night was watching this cute freckled boy, walk around in a poofy dress that somehow made him look extremely adorable. I couldn’t talk to him however due to the fact that I left before dessert.

                I smirked remembering it. I wondered if I would get to see him again tonight. It was then that my butler Hannes walked in announcing it was time for me to get up and eat. I fell back into the bed covering myself, refusing to get up.

                Ten minutes later, I sat at a table alone eating. My father rarely had any time to sit down, having to deal with the shortages of food in the kingdom. He was a good man, but terrible at business. The chef stood by and I offered him a polite smile. Soon, Hannes came back, telling me to get dressed for we would be leaving soon.

“I don’t even understand why we have to go. I thought Sina’s rulers didn’t like us.” I said practically crawling up the steps.

“Sir, it was brought to my attention that someone was to be announcing their engagement tonight. I don’t know if it is the Prince of the Queen herself. She hasn’t been with anyone ever since the King died.” He said, continuing on after me.

“Yeah, so? Why should I have to care if she gets married?” I asked, entering my room and going through clothes.

“Because, you are a Prince who must show his face and show respect for her highness. Also, the boy will one day be King no doubt and you’ll have to see him as either an enemy of ally. Now would be a good time to make an impression.” He said catching my dirty clothes and handing them to a nearby maid.

I stepped out, properly dressed. I would finish getting ready on the ride there.

“Must we take the carriage? I don’t like the lack of space. Makes me feel trapped.” I said wandering downstairs again.

“You can handle this. We’ll be there in no time.” Hannes said opening the carriage door and letting me in first, him following.

“Onward!” he told the horseman and we were off.

_The boy will either be your enemy or ally. Now would be a good time to make a good impression._

I shrank down and thought to myself about how I had grown up with never any true friends.

_As long as he isn’t some snob I’m sure things will be fine. Heck, maybe he could even become my very first friend._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco finally meet and they both prove to each other that they are complete dorks.

Jean POV

“There’s no way in fucking hell that I’m wearing that.” I said staring at the hideous object placed in my lap.

“Sir, language please. And it is accustomed that you wear it. It completes the outfit!” Hannes said laughing.

In my lap sat a blue hat with huge duck feather sticking out of it. I was rimmed with gold cloth and had several tiny rubies stitched in. I wanted to vomit at the sight of it. I hated flashy clothing. HATED it.

“No.” I said tossing it at him. The carriage pulled up a long driveway.

“Sir please.” He said smiling a bit t my pouting expression.

“I said no.” I responded slouching and crossing my arms.

No way in fucking hell was I wearing that.

When the butler for their estate opened the carriage door, I exited…wearing the stupid hat. A smiling smug Hannes walking behind me, thanking the other butler. As we walked into the castle, I couldn’t help but stare at well, everything. Not much had changed. It was a huge castle, with three towers. The tallest one having curtains blowing, an open window letting in air. The yard was a bright green and healthy. It didn’t look as though it had been torched nine years ago. I smiled a bit reminded of that. I guess now that years had passed it seemed funny to me. The fact that Eren Jaeger and I had managed at the age of ten, to set fire to an entire estate. Of course, the events afterwards weren't exactly the best memory. An image of the Queen screaming as her plants burned poped into me head, as did an image of her screaming at me for causing it. I still don't understand how Eren got off without even being repremanded. Just then, a small blonde maid hurried up to us asking,

“You are Jean Kirschtein, Prince of Northern Maria?”

“Yes that would be me.” I told her, rubbing of invisible lint on my clothes. I was somewhat embarressed to be here, due to the past events. I still couldn't believe that the Queen had even let me return to the estate. I figured some of the staff may remember me though, this maid looked to be only a few years older than I was.

“Oh yes, we’ve been expecting you. I’ll lead you to your dress room.” She said, motioning for us to follow her. Of course they were expecting me. After the incident Eren had ran off to join the military with his sister and I had only seen him at few dinners and balls. We pretty much lost touch. I figured Eren wouldn’t be attending though, I don’t know why it mattered. It appeared to me that the Queen blamed me and me only for that night. After going up a winding staircase, the maid left us at door.

“I will assume your father will be here shortly?” she asked.

“Yes. He’ll be here soon I’m sure.” I responded walking into the room. It wasn’t that different from any other guest rooms. Huge windows, velvet curtains and a queen size bed, with silk sheets of course.

“I’ll show your butler to his room.” The maid said, and she left with Hannes.

I had nothing to do for about an hour. The ball didn’t start until around five o’clock and then dinner and more dancing. Dancing, god I didn’t even want to think about that. I barely even knew how to dance. Most the time it was just me either standing around awkwardly or having to dance with some girl whom I never met nor would ever meet again. They were always odd too. It seemed as though all they wanted was marriage and no time to get to know me. Alright, kill me for wanting to get to know someone before marriage. Come to think of it, I hadn't ever really thought about marrige. I had met my fair share of women yet, I always ended up fucking it up, or something.

I got up from the bed, to wander around and see what this place was like. I opened my door and looked down both hallways to make sure no one was coming. Yes, okay fine, I could have walked out even if someone was coming I mean I was Prince Jean. However, I had it in my head that I was a spy, seeking out information on the enemy of the crown. To prove that they were indeed responsible for the death of the innocent! Keeping their mouths closed to keep the truth hidden! My job, to bring justice to them! Basically, I needed an excuse to play my little game. I’ll admit it was fun. Hiding from maids, pretending that if I was found out, I would surely be executed. In my game of course not actual life. I was walking backwards when I bumped into her. Or I guess him!?

“Oh I’m sorry!” He said jumping back, obviously startled.

“GAH!” I yelled, even more surprised. That and this game had kind of gotten to my head and, I actually thought I was going to be executed for a moment.

“Woah, I’m really sorry! Hehe.” He said, tucking his hand behind his head and laughing awkwardly. He was cute. He was wearing a dress, which is why I mistook him for a girl originally. He had about a billion freckles on his face. I saw some more on his chest and shoulders. His face was a tad red from blushing and I felt as though it just made him even cuter. I felt something of a connection to him. As if i had seen him before. For that reason i felt the need to say something else. To break this awkward gap in our meeting. I wanted to know more about this strange freckled boy. 

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” I said, rushing a bit.

“Marco.” He said, sticking his hand out.

“Jean.” I said taking his hand and grasping it firmly and shaking it. I liked the feeling of his hand. It seemed as though, my hand almost fit inside it. Like a key.

“Sir, your father had arrived!” called Hannes from the end of the hallway. Shit no! This guy could not know that I was a Prince! Why this guy was probably no more than kitchen helper, he couldn’t know who I was! If he found out my status, he might start thinking of me as snobby! Or stuck up! I could be sometimes but, i didn't need him to knnow that right now!

“Right! Coming DAD!” I yelled running of towards Hannes. I looked back at the freckled boy desperate to talk to him again. ,

“Meet me in the garden tonight. I think we should talk some more.” I said and continued running down the hall and at a very confused Hannes.

When meeting my father, I gave a polite bow and quickly ran into my room to clean up. I had to fix my tangled, frazzled hair. I had never been able to control it. I figured the stupid hat would at least be good to use as an object to hide my untamale hair. While i combed and yanked at my scalp, I couldn’t get the freckled boy out of my head. In a way, he kind of reminded me of the one I had briefly seen at the last party. Of course, judging by his commoner dress, I figured it was just a simple look alike.  Soon, I excited my room and,I followed my father and Hannes followed me. I was dressed and ready. It was time for me to make my appearance. I grimaced. They would simply announce my father’s name and title and then follow suit with me. I would stand and greet people, pretend to be happy and in the end probably set something on fire again I don’t know. All I know is heading down that hallway, I would have to find a way to get to the garden, to find Marco, and befriend him.

Marco POV

I hadn’t meant to rip my trousers. I really didn’t. However, exiting the seamstress’s room, I managed to catch the waistband on the door and ended up ripping the top of them off. This, then cause the rest of the fabric to fall down, exposing me in only my underclothes. It also caused Christa to redden and hide her face in her hands while I quickly ran back down to my room. I didn’t have any other clothing articles except this old dress I had found mixed with my laundry once. I never gave it back and now I’m glad I didn’t. It was obviously one of the servants for it was a simple brown dress with blue sleeves. I put it on quickly and then ran out of my room to go find a shower to wash up. Being the son of the host means, I get an extra hour to get ready before I actually have to show up. Which is good considering I take forever. While I walked around, I thought of a fun game I could play with myself. It was simply where I was a spy trying to find out facts about the crown and make sure they weren’t cheating the innocent with something important like taxes, or cake. And, if I was found out, I would be executed for being a spy, hung at the crack of dawn! Not in real life of course it’s just a game. I slinked around the corners, avoiding the staff as best I could. I surprisingly was doing a great job. Until, I had been walking around a corner and I felt myself bump into someone. I had also been pretty deep into my games, so the touch made me scream out.

“Oh I’m sorry!” I yelled out. Wow, the heroic spy gets caught and apologizes for it. I mentally slapped myself for that.

“GAHH!” The young man screamed and looked at me somewhat terrified. I hadn’t realized that I had scared him so badly.

“Woah I’m really sorry! Hehe…” I said, taking my hand and tucking it away behind my head. I laughed a bit trying to calm the moment. I took this moment to also observe this mysterious man. He was finely dressed and, appeared to have come from a wealthy family. He was really attractive. While he was dressed like a prince, his hair sat on his head, uncombed and running wild. It was rather adorable. I blushed at the thought, and I also noticed that he too, had bit of a blush at the tops of his ears. I couldn’t help myself, he was extremely cute.

“Its fine, it’s fine.” He said quickly. I couldn’t think of anything else to say. I didn’t him to run off. I decided maybe trying to get to know him would be a good idea. Heck, he might even become my friend. A friend, I thought. How amazing it would be. I hadn’t really had one since the freckled girl stopped visiting so I will admit I was a bit lonely.

“Marco.” I said, well almost shouted. I stuck my hand out to him.

“Jean.” He said taking it grasping it firmly. We shook and I felt disappointed when he let go. I liked the feeling of his hand. I was warm while mine was probably covered in sweat.

“Sir your father has arrived!” called a blonde man dressed in a butler’s attire. Jean appeared shocked and looked at me and then back at the man frantically.

“Coming DAD!” he yelled. I was a bit confused as to why he called his butler ‘dad’? Before running of he turned to me and said,

“Meet me in the gardens tonight.” And then ran off to his butler/father.

I stood there, awkward and confused. Yet, I was also thrilled at the idea of seeing him again tonight. I actually had something to look forward to! I was then dragged of by my butler, Bertholdt. He was a younger man, around my age and could often be very shy and nervous. But, I liked him enough. He told me that it was time for me to head to my room to get ready. I realized then, how much time had passed since I started playing my little game.

I went back to my room and squeezed myself into the tight dress, only to have my mother command it to be tightened a bit more. I could barely move and I had no clue how I was supposed to walk around and greet guests, let alone dance. I wriggled around a bit after she left, and managed to loosen it a tad. I sat down at my desk and tried to comb my hair making it look decent enough. My freckles, standing out when the light from the setting sun reflected off them. I sat there, catching up on some studies while my mother prepared herself. I dreaded the moment when we were called to be introduced. I didn’t want to have to dance with people I barely knew, and then chose someone in front of everyone to marry. I didn’t want to go. I wasn’t the best at conversations and many of my ideas were often shot down, or clouded over by someone else’s disapproving words. But then, I thought of Jean, and how I would find a way to sneak out and meet him. I didn’t know when and I didn’t know how, but I was going to. I had to. This friendship was something I needed though, I was already sure that soon enough it wouldn’t be just friendship I would want. I pushed those thoughts aside and left the comfort of my room. I walked down the hall and was soon joined with my mother. She looked pretty but her face towards me was stone.

“Someone tonight or I’ll chose.” She whispered at me. I nodded.

We walked down a long hallway and i felt somewhat anxious. I resented these balls but, knowing I would have to choose someone tonight whom, I would marry scared me. It terrfied me. I didn't want to. I didn't fancy anyone at all that much. Thoughts of Jean came but, I again dismissed them. I didn't think I was capable of feeling love. I knew I certainly couldn't choose someone tonight. It wasn't possible. It wouldn't happen. I instead would get stuck with someone whom my mother would choose. And, that scared me also. I didn't like the idea of it at all. Though, I suppose it was my own fault for putting off meeting people until now. I had plenty of time to meet someone only, i always chose to fake a sickness and then hide in my bedroom for the remaing hours of the night. 

That's what I wanted to do tonight. I wanted nothing more than to bail on tonight, and hide in my room. But, Jean would be there. I would meet him again and we could become friends. I could finally feel what it would be like to not be alone. I thought of his face and his hair. He had looked so familar. I picked at my brain trying to see why he look familar. I saw back, maybe ten years ago, a fire and a two boys. One looking a lot like Jean-

“Announcing the Her Majesty the Queen of Sina and Marco, the Prince of Sina!” some man was shouting to all the guest, interuppting and scattering m thoughts. The doormen began to walk and open the doors for my mother and I to walk through, so we could make our grand entrance. I could envision them all turning around at the door, waiting to see us enter. They would bow and clap and we would smile and wave, same old same old. The doors opened and I plastered on the best fake smile I had. What could I say? I had years of practice. I looked out and saw the smiling faces of old rich people whom I barley remembered. Not that I ever tried. Just then, I felt the breath knock out of me as my gaze fell upon one familiar face in the crowd. Well, more like two. I saw my old friend, the freckled girl standing in the crowd, her face looking bored, like she didn’t want to be here. I hadn't seen her in years. I would probably try to talk to her tonight, that is, if she even remembered me. And then there was him. The man called ‘Jean’. The man who had been on my mind for the entire afternoon. He stood there looking rather uncomfortable, eyes moving around rapidly as if he was looking for something or someone. I had to resist the urge to wave to him. I take that back, I had to resist the urge to run down the steps and into his arms and greet him. I stared at him, trying to send him some sort of mind message.

_Look up here Jean. I’m here!_

He looked behind him and I realized it wasn’t going to work. Until they finished their few announcements and people clapped politely. It was then, Jean looked up at me. We locked eyes for a moment. His jaw dropped as he spotted me. He seemed to be in a state of shock. I wanted nothing more than to run down the steps, and greet him. He was the only person here whom i really felt like speaking with. As i waited impatiently for the man to finish announcements, I saw Jean turn around and motion with his fingers towards a door. He then proceeded to walk towards that door, and exit through it.

Right outside that door i realized then, was the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean can't dance but, we get to so into a little bit of the boys pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really hard to illustrate a waltz when I myself can't dance it. Don't listen to Disney music ever while writing.

Chapter 3

Marco POV

Watching him walk out the room, I wanted nothing more than to run to him. I wanted to run and grab his hand and drag him back inside to share a dance. This way I figured, I could see whether or not I would want to agree to meet him in the garden. Of course, I couldn’t do that. I was trapped having to stand at the balcony, fake smiling while my mother made her thank you speech to all the guests.

Finally my mother had completed her speech and I was able to briskly walk down the steps to follow Jean. I couldn’t wait to talk to him, anticipation growing in my stomach.

_What would we talk about?_

_Will he like me?_

_Could he maybe be a friend?_

_God he has a nice ass._

Okay maybe the last thought wasn’t exactly on the friendly level but, I wasn’t going to lie. He did have a really nice butt.

I was still thinking about his butt when I found myself being surrounded by millions of old people. They began to crone at me. The ladies exclaiming at my dress. The men telling their wives to “let the poor boy go.”

I greeted them because that was what my job was. It was the main reason for my existence at this party. To stand a greet people, pretending that I cared about them and their opinions on me. Eventually, I just started to greet everyone with a simple ‘hello’ followed by a quick ‘goodbye’. The guest were obviously bothered by it but, I had much more important matters on my mind.

One, being the fact that the strings of my corset were tightening with every step I took. They had already been too tight and now, I was being suffocated on the floor by them. I was almost to the door when I realized that someone had grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I then felt them untying the strings to loosen them.

“There. That should feel better.” They said. I let out a huge sigh of relief, for I could finally breathe again.

Turning around to thank whoever had helped me, I was hit with a wave of remembrance. Millions of happy memories came flooding back to me. I was looking at the girl who had changed my life. The girl who was always there for me. Who taught me what it was like to not have to be alone. Then, just as quickly as the happy memories came, so did the sad ones. The one where she’d left and never came back. The one where I had become alone again. The ones that clouded over all the happy memories, and only let me keep the bad ones.

“Ymir.” She said.  

I did something that was probably uncalled for. Also we were in a clouded room so it may have been slight awkward for her when, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. I hadn’t realized it until now but, I had missed her. I missed her a lot.

“Ymir…” I whispered. I doubt she heard me.

She was tense for a bit but, slowly she eased her arms around me and hugged me back. We stood there for a moment. Rejoined freckled friends. She then unwrapped herself from me and I followed suit.

“You always were the more affectionate one.” She teased, laughing.  “But, hey you look fantastic. You finally grew into your freckles I see.” She said laughing even harder.

“Hahaha.” I laughed back smiling. “Well, yeah I guess I did. And you grew up as well!” I said, she was only a few inches smaller than I was.

We stood there for a minute until she looked at me grinning.

“Say Princess Marco of Sina, would you care to accept my request to dance?” she asked, curtseying, trying to mimic my accent.

“Why of course Princess Ymir of the Southern Region of Rose.” I said, laughing and took her hand, leading her to the floor. The orchestra started up and began to play a waltz.

 We danced and talked and laughed. We told each other stories from the past. Like when we decided that we were hungry and wanted food so we snuck into the kitchen and accidently ate everything that my mother had planned to serve at the small gathering she was hosting that day. Or, the time when we were out on the lake and I forgot to bring a paddle so we were just floating around until we ended up hitting a rock and tipping the boat over.

By the end of the dance I was close to tears from laughter. She was too.

“I never realized how stupid we were back then.” She said

“Haha yeah.” I said, releasing her hands, exiting the dance floor.

“I’m sorry for never writing.” She suddenly looking at me. She seemed upset.

“No, no it’s fine. I should have wrote also.” I said trying to reassure her. “I understand, I mean, I got busy with having to ‘fulfill my duties in order to inherit the throne.’ Or something like that.” I said. All I knew was that, after she left, I had become wrapped into studies and lessons, hardly finding any time for myself.

“I understand that.” She said chortling. “One minute I’m running around with you in pants, climbing trees and skinning my knees. The next thing I know, I’m being fitted every day for dresses, and running and climbing isn’t allowed anymore. I’m sipping tea and learning the art of small talk because that’s what a lady must do.” She said sitting up straighter, talking in a funny conceded voice.

We both almost fell down from laughter. Some people stared but, it didn’t matter. I was happy to have my friend back.

“So, who were you looking for before I found you?” she asked.

“Shit!” I yelled throwing my hands into my hair.

“Oh god, someone expecting you?” She asked looking concerned.

“Marco! Marco! Who’s this?” I heard my mother call and I saw her coming towards us.

“Ughh!” I cried making frustrated Marco noises.

“Marco!” she was yelling and walking towards us.

“I’ll cover for you. Go!” Ymir said, pushing me in the direction I had been going.  I turned around and saw my mother reach Ymir, and they began to talk. Ymir making something up for why I ran away so suddenly. Hopefully my mother would believe it and I could spend some time with Jean.

_Jean…how had I forgotten about him? I guess seeing Ymir, just, I don’t know. I didn’t have time to explain it._

When I reached the doors, I turned around and faced the party. I was so fucking happy to be getting away from it all.

Jean POV

I wasn’t going to lie. I was rather surprised to see Marco standing next to the Queen. I was even more surprised to see he had traded his working dress, for something that looked like a wealthy princess would wear. Of course, I was almost knocked dead with shock from hearing his name.

Princess Marco of Sina

_Princess_  Marco.

_Princess._

I couldn’t believe it. He, he was royal. He was from a royal family. I was confused and couldn’t understand.

_Perhaps he had got his previous clothing dirty and changed into something one of the servants had lying around?_

I then felt my face grow hot when his eyes landed on me. ME. Of all people and at all moments. His eyes lit up and I almost cried. He was too fucking cute. The fact that he was in a dress wasn’t helping either. Altogether, he was adorable, and I was a blushing mess. I figured I could sneak out for a minute and, try to regain my composure. Heading out I tried to be as polite as possible but, that soon enough became ‘move’, followed by the snort of an angry, offended elder. Whatever I was a hothead and proud.

I had no clue how to get around the castle so I just picked the nearest door hoping it wouldn’t lead to a filled broom closet or lades changing area. That would be my luck. Luckily the door simply led to outside. I slipped out and I’m pretty positive nobody noticed. Or cared.

Once outside, I breathed in the fresh air. Not only did seeing Marco fluster me but, being in a confined space with so many people that made me very uncomfortable. I hated being in those types of situations. It made me feel as though I trapped, surrounded by walls, unable to be free. How anyone thought that would be a suitable way to live, was crazy.

I sat down on a bench outside and took in my surroundings. I saw a patio, and a large staircase. It lead down to another patio that lead to a huge field and a bunch of hedges and flowers. I figured this must be the garden. Well, I guess it was peaceful enough. I walked around a bit. I recognized the exterior a lot better due to the fact that this was where the last party I had been invited to was held.

Walking farther, I soon found myself face to face with the balcony and outdoor area that I had once stood ten years ago. I smiled a bit, remembering how stupid Eren and I had been. We had both been complaining at the lack of heat (due to it being the end of fall and, the beginning of winter at the time) so, he decided that we could build a fire out in the field. Maybe pretend we were soldiers lost in action, waiting to be found and struggling to survive. Needless to say, we didn’t really know what we were doing and the nest thing we knew, there was a huge fire roaring around us in the middle of that field and, due to wind was being pushed towards the guests over on the patio. Luckily, the guards were able to keep it from reaching the palace, and becoming too much of a danger. Although, they weren’t exactly happy with Eren and I. We ended up getting scolded by the Queen.

_“Do you realize how badly your actions could have ended tonight? How many people could have been seriously injured?”_

_“’Could’ have been, but they weren’t.”_

_“Eren shut up!”_

_“Please, just I think as of now, it would be wise for you both to leave.” The queen had said, looking down at us. Eren happily agreed and almost ran out of the room but, I stayed back to apologize for both him and myself._

_“Your majesty, I would like to apologize for both mine, and Prince Eren’s actions.  I understand now that they were indeed foolish and dangerous. Please accept my apology.” I had said. Though, the entire time, I had tried to look sincere but, I couldn’t. I was imagining the Queen seeing the fire and how loud she had screamed and ran up the stairs, and well, I’m not going to lie it was pretty funny._

I smiled thinking back to it.

_“My SON was down there! He could have been hurt! He actually saw you two and wanted to play! I’m happy I forbid him from that. You probably would have killed him!” she said, he anger becoming uncontrollable._

_I stood there wondering if that freckled kid in the dress was him. I also felt slightly annoyed at the fact the she was saying I would have killed him. Suddenly Eren wasn’t at fault._

_“My Queen please, we will leave now. I think he understands what his actions have caused. And, my boy did apologize.” My father had said._

In the end, he Queen “forgave” me and, my family left. I hadn’t been back since. Looking around, I saw that the field looked pretty much the same almost healthier. I think in one of my lessons, I had learned that burning crops or something helped them grow.

_Yeah you’re welcome for that._  I thought harshly.

“J-Jean?” an unsure voice asked. I turned around and saw before me a sight for sore eyes. A boy, standing in a poofy red dress, with white lace. He wore white gloves as well and, the dress I swear had more ruffles than he did freckles.

“Marco…” I breathed out.

He smiled sheepishly. “Hey, I see you’ve returned to the scene of the crime.” He said, stifling a laugh.

“Wha?” I asked, at first not comprehending what he said. “I- uh well you see, burning fields helps the grass and stuff grow. So in a way, I helped your sad garden here, by giving it a free fertilizing treatment.” I said, mentally kicking myself.

Music was flooding outside onto the patio.

Smiling Marco grabbed my hand,

“Dance with me.” He said looking at me with his pleading brown eyes. Goddamit he was too fucking cute. There was no way I could say no to that face.

“No, I can’t.” I said, kicking and punching myself in my head. “It’s just, I don’t really know how to dance.” I said, lowering my eyes to not look at him. “Dancing at parties and balls like these isn’t something I usually do.” Which in fact was true. I had always been afraid of getting one of the crazy, love-struck girls or, someone who was too handsy as a partner after past experiences.

“You know, I can always teach you.” He said looking at me again with his brown puppy dog eyes.

The next thing I knew, Marco had grabbed my hand and held it high in the air, his other hand on my back keeping me steady. Automatically, I put my only free hand on his shoulder, gulping a bit.

“Relax and count with me.” He said calmly. My heart was beating so fast.

_Oh god how does he not hear it pounding in my chest. Holy crap he’s so warm I love it._

“1,2,3 1,2,3.” He was saying and, I was trying to follow. I had some dancing experience but, it wasn’t that helpful here.

“Shit sorry.” I said again for maybe the tenth time. I had lost track of how many times I had stepped on his foot.

“Jean,” he said, lifting my head to meet his, “Jean it’s okay. I was a terrible dancer once too”

“Gee thanks.” I muttered.

He smiled and laughed. Fucking dammit was there anything about him that wasn’t adorable? He still held my head up by my chin.

“Did you really think I was a kitchen staff helper?”

“Be quiet.” I said, turning my face, which grew red. “How did you even find out?” I asked looking at him pointedly.

“Well, the shock on your face when my name was announced was a contributing factor.” He said, scrunching his face up like he was thinking hard.

“There was also the fact that you screamed and called your butler ‘dad’. Like you didn’t want me to know you were royalty.” He said.

I was once again mentally killing myself.

“I just, didn’t need you thinking I was some rich snob or something.” I said, looking away from him.

“Are you?”

“No.”

“That wasn’t hard now was it?”

“Be quiet.”

The song ended and I realized that, we were no longer at the edge of the patio but, we were much closer to the door now.

“How did…” I began before I realized, “You distracted me didn’t you?”

“Hey, while you were talking, you danced perfectly. I needed to stop the pestering thumps on my feet anyways.” He said smiling and laughing, face turning red. His freckles stood out more when his face was red. I liked it.

“Marco…do you remember me from that night? You mentioned it before.” I said.

“Barely, I saw you getting taken into a room with another boy and my mom but, that’s it. Honestly though, that fire was the only interesting thing that happened that night.” He said, smiling brightly. “Do you remember me?” he asked.

“Kind of. I saw you over on the patio but, you know heat of the moment so I can’t remember that much.” I said

“That pun had better not been intended.” He said sternly and, for a moment I thought he was serious. Until he began laughing again.

“Oh shut up.” I said as he went on about how scarred my face was. “I said be quiet!” I said, playfully punching him.

He grabbed me suddenly, yanking me into him. He was a few inches taller than me, and the heels were adding into that.

“Make me.” He whispered, leaning into me a bit. His breath was warm and god, I wasn’t going to be able to contain myself.

“Marco…”

“I said, make me.”

I leaned in as well did he and,

“MARCO?” I heard a familiar feminine voice cry.

“Shit” we both said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it and, i have my friend Nicole actually she edits it because I suck at grammar. Um her tumbr is freckled-jesus-take-the-prndl and, my tumblr if you want to find me is im-just-an-outcast .   
> Thanks for reading and i'm going to try to update every two weeks so I can have it well written an it give Nicole time to edit and everything. but yeah hope you enjoy it! *^_^*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is betrayed  
> Someone is no more  
> And two begin to realize what they truly feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to post. I have just been busy trying to keep up with school and music. Plus I went through a time period where i wanted to write but couldn't but, yay I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Marco POV

My heart was beating so fast.  I don’t know what I was thinking yet, here I was inches away from Jean’s face. Inches from his lips, the lips of a man who I just met.

“Marco?” he whispered leaning in, tilting his head.

“Jean…” I whispered back. It sounded more like I had panted or something. I had no explanation as to why but, I wanted to kiss him so bad. Something about him seemed right, I just had a feeling I wouldn’t regret it. I could practically feel my heart trying to break free from inside me, overcome with a sudden lust for Jean. So close…so close…

“MARCO?” I heard a voice that could only belong to my mother cry.

“Shit.” Jean and I both said.

“Inside…Now!” she hissed, grabbing my ear and leading me into a separate room, Jean following close behind.

“Mother, stop, don’t.” I cried, suddenly afraid because, we were hidden from the view of the party. “Look, we were just talking, catching up and becoming friends!” I pleaded, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Jean.

“Marco enough please! Don’t you remember what this boy did to you?” she cried looking at Jean accusingly. He himself looked very scared and confused. I felt a pang in my chest for causing this to happen, and to have him reminded of what had happened during his last visit.

“It was a small burn! It only got my shoulder and a bit of my ear!” I yelled back.

Yes alright, when the fire was set to the field, I had been close by watching them. I had merely wanted to know why my mother had forbid me to play with Jean and Eren, so I decide to observe from afar. Of course, what I hadn’t been expecting was the grass around me to catch the flames and let them dance on my skin, in a melody of pain and warmth. I ran back to my mother crying and scared and one of the servants poured ice and water on me, stinging my skin with coldness.

“I did what?!” Jean asked stepping forward.

“It was nothing I’m fine now. Mother I’m fine and I think I’ve made my decision tonight.” I said trying to reassure both Jean and my Mother that the accident was nothing but that, an accident.

I was however shocked that I had brought up the fact that I had chosen Jean, well if he would have me.

“That will not happen. Besides, I’ve chosen someone for you already. That girl, Ymir, I like her. She was a true friend to you.” My mother said, “As for you Prince Jean, I knew inviting you back here would only bring more destruction. I want you gone forever. Stay away from my son.” She said and I felt the tears spring into my eyes.

“No you can’t just do that!” I yelled.

“Ma’am please, I feel terrible for my last visit but, Marco, he and I we are, were-“, Jean struggled to find the right words.

“Guards, I don’t want Prince Jean ever near this Castle again. If seen please remove him immediately.” She said to the guards and then, “Marco”, addressing me to have her be followed.

“No.” I said standing close to Jean. Don’t ask me why but, I grabbed his hand, and when I felt him squeeze it, I almost felt calmer. As if he and I would be able to get through this together.

“Marco, come. NOW.” She said, her hand on the door, ready to leave.

“No. Mom, I will not marry Ymir. She and I we don’t- it couldn’t work out.”

Suddenly, my mother began to laugh. My mother of all people, who never smiled at all, who I had come to believe didn’t even had a sense of humor, laughed.

“Marco, honey,” she said coming towards me, “I-I” she collapsed to the floor in a heap. Her dress all over the floor, hair falling out of place.

“MOM” I yelled running at her fallen body. I knelt down beside her and lifted her head from the floor. She was so cold. I couldn’t feel any warmth, “Mom please!” I yelled in a futile attempt to wake her up. But she wouldn’t. She laid stony and cold in my arms. She was dying and I could do nothing to save her.

“How, why?” I asked silently. Her breath hitching a bit.

“D-don’t, don’t trust the crown.” She whispered, breathing out her last and final breath.

Jean ran out to the party and I heard him call for someone to get a doctor. I felt tears that I had been holding back begin to fall. They feel as I wept, onto my mother’s lifeless body. I thought maybe, my tears would be magical and bring her back? No, that wouldn’t happen. But, I wished it would have. She wasn’t always the most open to my thoughts or ideas but, she was still my mother. And, besides her, I had no family. My father had long since passed in a battle against a faraway enemy and I had no siblings. I would be alone. Alone forever.

Then again, I was used to being alone. I had been for my whole life.

Jean POV

I hadn’t planned on attending a funeral that weekend. But, I did. I stood next to a crying Marco watching as the guards buried the Queen in the Bodt Family Tomb. It hurt me to have to watch Marco sit by and cry. I knew he had been alone for a lot of his life and now, he really had no one left. From what he had told me on the ride here, he had no remaining family at all.

That was until, some strange lady walked up to us as soon as we arrived back at the palace.

“Marco! My child I am sooo sorry about what happened to your Mother!” This lady practically screeched as she threw herself around Marco to console him. I stood to the side rubbing my hand behind my head trying to advert my gaze anywhere but the two of them.

“Who are you exactly?” I heard Marco ask when the lady released him from her death grip.

“Oh well, yes I suppose you mother never did speak of me. She and I never really got along growing up.” The lady said looking down and not meeting Marco’s eyes.

“You knew my mother as a child?” He asked looking somewhat shocked.

“Oh, my dear, you see…I am your mother’s younger sister.”

Well if that didn’t shock Marco then I’m sure the news that came next would. Apparently, this lady by being related to Marco’s mother was now able to take control of the throne until Marco was ready. Or at least that was what we thought, until she presented her son, Marlo. He was a tall young man. With a very broad build and cursing brown eyes, he wasn’t as good looking as his cousin though.

Of course I didn’t trust him. I didn’t trust him nor his mother. Why suddenly show up? Especially right after the death of the queen. And then, claim the throne as their own? Something wasn’t right here I could tell. I wanted to talk to Marco about it but, he was busy talking with other attendees. Feeling like someone was watching me, I turned around to see the man, Marlo, starring at Marco, almost like he was observing, trying to see whether or not he posed a threat. Sensing that my Marco was in danger, I glared at the guy until he stepped back into the castle.

—

It was a few days after the service and Marco and I were on the steps leading to the top of the second tower. For the past few days I stayed with him as a friend simply to help him get through his mother’s passing. I hadn’t yet told him what I thought I thought of his long lost aunt and cousin.

“I can tell something is bothering you.” He said softly, not looking up from the book he was reading. “Your brows furrow together tightly whenever you’re thinking deeply about something.” He said grinning.

Damn him for being so observant. And damn him for looking cute with that grin.

“Do you honestly trust them?” I asked, looking away because dammit, I couldn’t look at him unless he wanted to see a blushing Jean.

“Amelia and Marlo? No I mean, well, I’m happy to hear I have some family, they just seem different.” He said.

“Why now of all times to show up?” I asked him.

“Honestly aren’t they the least of your concern?” he asked sounding a bit annoyed.

“Look Marco I’m just saying-“

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned what went on earlier that night?” he interrupted.

Shit, our  _almost_  kiss. The one that I regret not having happened. The one that I still dreamed of happening. His body had felt warm up against mine, his breath tickling my lips. They quivered a bit I remember, practically begging for Marco.

I looked down, realizing I had just created a foul mood. Thankfully. Head Maid Levi showed up saying,

“Oi, Marco the doctor wants to see you.”

He got up and I did too, following him. Levi didn’t seem to mind. Honestly he scared the crap out of me but, as long as you didn’t get in his way, he seemed to tolerate you.

We walked downstairs to the lower parts of the castle where the doctor had been trying to figure out the cause of death of the Queen. She had been healthy, as happy as she appeared and had very few enemies. She ruled her own way, but also appealed to the people as well, making her a well-liked Queen. No one had any clue how or why she had died so suddenly.

“Poison.” The doctor said as soon as we stepped down. She looked grimly at us two.

Hanji Zoe, probably the smartest woman to ever live in this period. No one knew how she did it but, she was always able to find the cure to any sickness. Or in this case, find out what killed the woman.

“Poison? But, how?” Marco asked looking back at me.

“Somehow she got it into her system and, slowly it weakened her body until finally, everything shut down and her dance with death ended.” Hanji said, “How it entered her body, I have no clue and what  _it_  is exactly I also have no idea. But one thing is for sure, she was indeed murdered. Marco I would like to recommend you perhaps stepping down for a bit. Whoever killed your mother has their reasons and it might just be to take over the throne. In this case, they might just be coming for you next.” She said directly to Marco, her face close to his whispering as if the killer was in the room with us now.

“SO IT WAS POISON WAS IT?” A lough voice screeched, as Marco’s aunt Amelia came running down the steps. She once again grabbed Marco into a death hug. Marlo was close behind her.

“Maybe we should talk to the little blonde girl. She was indeed the Queen’s maid right?” He asked Levi.

“Christa wouldn’t kill anyone. She doesn’t have a mean bone in her body.” He said, glaring at Marlo.

“I understand but, given the circumstances I think it would still be wise.”  He said, a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

Levi looked ready to kill someone. “If it will help you sleep at night fine.” He said, heading upstairs.

Marco and I headed up the stairs but I held back when I heard Marlo and his mother heading up the stairs. I quickly hid behind a column and was shocked the scene that played out in front of me.

“She knows Marlo, I told you to keep it hidden!” she whispered harshly.

“Mother I tried but remember, Dr. Hanji is the best in the business. Sooner or later she would have found out.” He said calmly, not reacting at all to her angry tone.

“Well now what are we supposed to do for the boy?” She asked.

“Not use poison.”

“Quit being a smartass and think!” She yelled, and then covered her mouth, afraid someone would hear no doubt.

“It’s not my fault for not knowing that she had a son! I thought he had died all those years back when you set fire to the field and nearly burned him alive! For god sakes, this makes dents in the plans and trust me I’m thinking hard here but,” he said lowering his voice, “The young Prince Jean is onto me. I just know it. The way he glances at the both of us. I need him out of the way before I can take down his little boyfriend. As of right now, Marco is incapable of giving orders to the guards. You hold that power. When the moment is right, we’ll have Prince Jean banished from these grounds. Without him, Marco won’t be able to fight back so easily. Trust me.”

“So what do we do now?” the false queen asked.

“Now, we complicate things. Say, aren’t Marco and Ymir supposed to be planning their big day?”

Through the knowing glances the two both shared, I could tell that they were planning, waiting. Waiting for the opportunity to rip me from Marco, torture him and then drain him from life.

_“I thought he had died all those years back when you set fire to the field and nearly burned him alive!”_

But Marco hadn’t died. He had just a small scar on his elbow from where he came in contact with the flames. Eren and I hadn’t been the sole cost of that fire. Someone had helped us but, with other intentions.

Marco POV

“Hey there you are! I’ve been wondering where you disappeared to!” I said to Jean when he came into my room out of breath. “What did you run around the castle ground or something?” I asked jokingly, laughing a bit.

“Marco, you’re in danger and you’re coming back home with me.” He said suddenly.

“Jean are you alright?” I asked, slowly getting up from the bed.

“No, you’re crazy aunt and cousin want you dead so they can take over the throne!” he yelled pacing around in my room.

“What makes you think that?” I asked, somewhat annoyed he was again focusing on this small aspect of that night.

“Marco they were talking about killing you right in front of me! I was behind a pillar maybe but still! You aren’t even supposed to be alive right now, you know that? You were supposed to die in that field fire! That small burn, Marco please believe me!” he begged. I however was too focused on that fact that he mentioned the field fire and also that I was supposed to be dead.

“Didn’t you and Eren start that fire?”

“Yes and then your aunt fed the flames and caused them to reach you!” he said sinking onto the bed.

“Jean?”

“No.”

“Jean….”I said, pushing him lightly.

“You don’t believe me. I can tell.” He said, his voice muffled by the bedding.

“I just think that maybe right now, we both should be more concerned on what happened earlier.” I said, nudging him again to no avail.

“What the almost kiss? I don’t know, I mean, I didn’t have anything to drink beforehand if that’s what you’re asking.” He said, finally flopping over on his back so I could understand him.

“I hadn’t drank either. I’m sorry though, if it made you at all uncomfortable…” I said, stammering a bit. My face was burning and I really hoped Jean was still staring at the ceiling and not at me.

Princess Marco of Sina? More like Princess of awkward moments. What if he didn’t even want me? Why out of everyone there had  _he_  interested me the most? Was it because when we first met he seemed so out of place, even though he was dressed the part? And the fact that he had wanted to befriend me still, after thinking I was a kitchen staff. What if I was simply just looking for a way to fill up the lonely hole inside me? No, that couldn’t be the case. I had rekindled with Ymir. She and I were once again on the path to friendship.

Speaking of Ymir, was I still engaged to her? No one important had seen the proposal that my mother set. I would have to talk to Ymir about it, heck I didn’t even know if she herself knew that we were “engaged”.

I was taken from my thoughts by Jean. The idiot had managed to wrap his upper body around my waist and now was snoring in my lap. I sighed, and let my hand run through his soft hair. Jean did have a point as well. If what he was saying was true, then I needed to be on the lookout. Not only for my sake but for the kingdoms. I was next in line to rule, I can’t let the people down. Looking down at Jean, I could see him breathing steadily, looking more relaxed than he had a couple of minutes ago. If he cared enough to warn me about them, the least I could do was listen and keep my distance from them. For his and my own sake. Laying back and resting my head on the pillow, I whispered softly,

“I’ll be okay Jean.” My eyes closed slowly, my hand resting on his head tangled in his hair, and our still snores the only thing that could be heard from within the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a tumblr: im-just-an-outcast.tumblr.com  
> And thanks to my editor who catches all of my terrible mistakes and yes she has tumblr as well! : freckled-jesus-take-the-prndl  
> I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Hopefully,because I'll be on spring break I can find some time to write it and plan it out. Thanks for reading! *^_^*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks finally get somewhere and we get to see a bit more of Marco's childhood.

Chapter 5

Jean's POV

I woke up and found that I couldn’t feel my right arm. Pushing myself up on my left hand, I slowly moved my right arm out from underneath Marco.

Wait Marco?

“Shit.” I whispered when I saw that it was indeed him whom I was cuddling up to. I pulled my arm out further when my left hand gave away and my lower body fell over, dragging the rest of my body with it.

“FUCK.” I yelled when I landed hard on my butt.

“J-Jean?” a sleepy Marco asked getting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey are you okay?” he asked giggling.

“I just landed smack on my ass and probably bruised it, do I seem okay to you?” I asked rubbing my butt.

“Aw would be better if I kissed it?” He asked falling back onto the pillows laughing hysterically.

“Actually yeah it would.” I said and before he could respond I got up and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his lips down onto mine.

Yes it was frantic, and my teeth clashed with his. I broke away, waiting to see how he would react. He stared at me for a minute and then, he took my face in his hands and leaned down to this time, gently press his lips on mine. Soon I was being pulled back up on the bed, and was lying on top of him. He tasted so amazing, and I wanted more of him. I needed more of him. I let my tongue glide across his bottom lip, asking if I was allowed to have more. He opened his mouth slightly and I let my tongue inside, taking inn every inch of his mouth. Soon enough, his tongue was clashing with mine as we battled for dominance. I could feel a tad bit of tightening in my pants. Marco let out a small moan, and I began to let my hand travel down his legs.

The knock on the door startled us both, as we were whipped back into reality.

“If you got anything on the sheets…” said the voice and I saw Marco’s face turn the brightest shade of red I’d ever seen.

“No Levi we didn’t, ah um I mean weren’t uh.” He began, pushing me over and hopping of the bed.

Levi walked in, still looking bored and grumpy, considering the situation. He looked right at me and huffed, making it my turn to go red as I climbed of the bed. I even smoothed out the side I had been laying on.

“Your aunt and Marlo wish to speak with you Marco.” He said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

“Right.” Marco said, smiling awkwardly. He walked past Levi saying, “Thank you.” And left the room.

“I guess if you want to you can follow him. They shouldn’t mind too much.” He said looking at me. I couldn’t hold eye contact it was just too much. He already intimidated me, and with this now,

“Alright, yeah, I just-ow!” I yelled when I hit my face against the door, “Oh, well I’ll just follow him.” I said and ran down the hallway to catch up with Marco.

Inside the Amelia’s bedroom, I saw Marco talking with her and Marlo. Marco appeared frustrated and I could see the tips of his ears getting red. To the side sat a freckled girl with the deceased Queen’s lady maid. I identified the freckled girl as Prince Ymir of the Southern Region of Rose.

“What’s going on?” I asked walking over to her. She and I had never really spoken before, but we had danced together a few times at balls. She seemed nice enough, but I had no idea what she thought of me.

“Marlo and his damn aunt that’s what. Somehow they found out what Marco’s mother proposed the night she died.” Ymir answered not looking at me but instead staring hatefully at Marlo and Amelia.

“They found out that Marco and I were I guess ‘engaged’ that night. It’s complete bullshit.” She said getting angrier.

“Ymir, please we’ll fix this.” The blonde maid said.

Ymir and the blonde began to whisper to each other, and I wondered how they knew each other so well. And why Ymir was angry that she was supposed to marry someone. Yes, I was thrilled that she opposed the idea because, Marco was all mine yet, I still wanted to know.

“And you’re unhappy about that because?” I asked suspiciously.

“Because, I don’t do arranged marriages and, Marco and I are friends and only friends. Just because we grew up knowing each other and playing together as kids, doesn’t mean that we have to marry later on. It doesn’t mean that were going to fall hopelessly in love with each other. And besides,” she said looking slyly at me, “Judging by the way he came in, out of breath, beat red and his hair in a tangled mess, I’m pretty sure he’s already found someone else.”

Looking down at my feet, I again flushed red while the petite maid scolded Ymir again.

“I have to get my daily dose of fun in whenever.” Ymir said laughing.

“Indeed you do Princess.” Marlo said walking over.

“I thought you were-“I began but she interrupted me saying,

“I never cared honestly. _Princess, Princes, Lord, Lady,_ either way were all just fat assholes who rule over the people and make decisions for them, whether they like it or not. You would know a lot about that wouldn’t your Marlo? Oops I meant Marco” She giving Marlo the most sarcastic smile ever. Marlo looked ready to slap her, while Blondie the maid and Marco looked like they were about to burst into a fits of laughter.

“So if Marlo resented Ymir for being a royal, then what exactly was he planning on using her for with Marco??” I thought to myself.

“Never mind that, we have bigger events scheduled. Ymir and Marco, according to our, _sources_ , you Ymir were chosen by the Queen herself to marry my nephew. Alas, I don’t think anything would make my sister rest peacefully, then seeing her dying wish come true.” Amelia said, draping her left hand over her head and closing her eyes for added effect.

Ymir breathed out and I could tell she was trying to not say anything explicit. It would probably lead to another scolding from Christa. Speaking of which, why Christa was present I had no clue. Perhaps she was now Lady Amelia’s maid.

“So?” she finally said, “What now? We get married in the morning or something stupid?” she asked, sarcasm present in her voice.

“Why of course not my dear. We must announce the engagement first. I propose a party! Close friends and family only of course. When the night is almost up you and Marco propose your love and then we can start planning a wedding! Marvelous idea isn’t it?” she said, the tone of her voice making me stomach churn. No way in hell was Marco getting married to anyone but me.

“What if one of them don’t want to?” I asked, “You know get married? I mean Marco come on! You just turned nineteen a few days ago!” I said, trying to argue it.

“Then he’ll be prepared when he turns twenty-one to take the crown. Of course, the law states he has to be married in order to do so. Why not just get it over with now?” Amelia said simply.

“Because it’s stupid. They just reconnected for maybe twenty minutes and, now you expect them to get married? Did you even ask if this was okay with them? At the very least give them some time to fully recouple and get to know each other!” I pleaded. No, I wasn’t try to get Marco and Ymir to fall in love. God no, I just wanted more time with Marco to hopefully I don’t know, change his mind or, see how he would truly feel about the entire situation.

I watched as Marlo and Amelia looked at each other. Amelia leaned over to whisper something in his ear and he grimaced, and she whispered more things to him. I glanced over at Marco and saw he was looking at the ground, frowning. I remembered that night, when he argued with his mother that he chose me. I had that memory, and it brought hope in my heart, hope that maybe he really did want me. Of course, our little moment in the bedroom also, was another element in our growing relationship.

“Thirty days.” Marco said, looking up, “Thirty days for Ymir and I too well, talk, and get to know each other again. While you may have your sources I feel it is still my choice of whom I’ll be marrying in the next month. Of course, that can all be discussed when the moment arrives.” He finished, looking at me. I knew what he was doing. He didn’t want to lose me either. Thirty days I had with Marco. While we had only spent a few together, we needed more to truly see if what was happening between us, was going to work. And I really hoped it would.

“Ten.” Marlo said, staring Marco down.

“Twenty-five.” He said, staring right back at him.

“Twenty.”

“Twenty-five or you two can think of a better plan, which I doubt you have.” He snapped at him. This was a side of Marco I had yet to see. He was determined and was going to get his way.

“Deal.” Amelia said from the back, and Marco nodded.

Ymir stood up saying, “Well, now that this is all over may I please go back to me room? There were some men outside, trying to get pigs into a wagon and let me tell you that is one of the funniest things I’ve ever seen. “She chuckled to herself. Not even bothering to listen for an answer, she left the room, and Blondie the maid followed her.

“Jean and I may as well get going as well. We can get you a guest room or something for the night. IT’s much too dark to travel anywhere now, bandits and robbers.” He explained, even though the sun was just now setting. But hey, I wasn’t complaining. I got to spend another night with my freckled prince! Walking over to me he whispered, “We’ll discuss the rest of this later, when its more…private.” Then he too walked out the room, and I began to follow him when,

“Prince Jean please stay for a moment. I wish to speak with you. “Marlo said, looking pointedly at me.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down. Amelia had left the room already so it was just Marlo and me alone. I figured he would want to talk about Marco, perhaps see if I knew anything about him, any of his weaknesses. I felt, a sudden pit form inside me. It heaved, and made me feel nervous and anxious.

“You and Marco seem to spend a good amount of time together don’t you?” he asked me.

_Fuck fuck fuck, he’s going to say something or imply something. Okay Jean don’t fly off the handle. Marco is yours. You’re talking to him tonight about this whole situation right? Right. This bastard can’t take him from you, and you sure of heck won’t let him if and when he tries. You have twenty five days with him. Twenty five days._

“I know you think that those twenty five days are reserved for you and him to do whatever disgusting activities you enjoy. However, I’m here to tell you that nothing along those sorts will be happening. Jean, you and I both know the past queen wanted her son to marry Ymir. No, I won’t tell you how I know, but I will say, that it will be Ymir who marries him not you.” He snapped, and I could feel myself beginning to boil with anger.

“So what are you going to do? Ban me from seeing him? You don’t hold that power here Marlo. You don’t hold any power here.” I said, daring him to speak.

 I wanted him to talk a bit about his plan. Just maybe if I riled him up enough he would let something slip. I stood up, and headed over to him. We were about equal height, so I was able to look him dead in the eye when I gave him my warning.

“It’s like Ymir said, Marco will be the royal, he will be the fat asshole and you won’t be! Marlo you are nothing here and you never will be no matter how hard you try. I will always be there to protect him, and I won’t let you or Amelia lay one of your greasy, unwashed fingers on him! No matter what you have planned, it will fail! I will make sure of it! I can tell by the way you act, you aren’t fit to be king. Marco is and always has been!” I yelled at him. I was breathing hard and I knew my face was most likely red. I stood staring at him for what seemed like an eternity when he finally spoke.

“Jean, you have no power here either. In fact, by being blood-related to the boy, I am higher than you in this situation. You are a guest, who can easily be removed when it is necessary. But, Prince Marco, the _kind_ and _gentle King_ that you claim him to be, kicking his own family out and making them fend for their own? You’ve humored me enough for today Prince Jean and I’m going to end this discussion. As of what you stated, you do not need to protect him from anything. Look at all these guards. He’s _perfectly_ safe. In fact, I think maybe it would be wise if you and he didn’t have any contact at all for a while. I believe the past Queen also wished for that as well?” he asked, smiling deviously at me.

“Guards, please keep Prince Jean and Prince Marco from any contact at all, unless you find it can’t be avoided. I don’t need to have separate rooms for each of us to dine in.” he said, waving his hands at the guards and they nodded. One left to go inform every other guard in the castle.

I stood there dumbfounded. A wave of emotions washed over me. I was mad. No infuriated. I couldn’t be banned from seeing Marco! I just couldn’t be! As Marlo began to walk away, I had the urge to run after him, and beat him down. He couldn’t separate me from Marco no, not like that! I would find a way to get around this, I had to find a loophole! I felt anxious, as I began to think that maybe I couldn’t. What would happen then? I would just abruptly cut myself out of Marco’s life? Offering him no explanation, no I couldn’t do that to him. It was then I felt a pair of hands grab me by the shoulders and yank me out into the hallway.

“HE WHAT THE-“I started but his voice interrupted me.

“SSH Jean, do you want the guards or Marlo to hear?” Marco whispered, smiling a bit.

I looked around and saw we were in a dark hallway to the right of the room I had been in. Unless they were really looking nobody would be able to see us down here. In his haste to grab me, he had thrown me up against the wall, and I looked down and saw that Marco still had a tight grip on my shirt. He must have been eager to talk to me.

“You know, this is fine silk material and I would rather you not wrinkle it.” I said, attempting to mimic his formal, accent. Most the people of this town sounded snooty and rude when they spoke with it but Marco, no Marco sounded very sophisticated and, I’m not going to lie, very sexy indeed.

 “Jean? That was the _worst_ attempt I’ve heard of someone trying to copy my accent. I do not sound like a snooty old brute!” he said as he let go of my shirt. I saw a corner of his mouth turn up into a smile and he began to laugh. Loudly.

“Marco ssh, you’ll get us caught.” I said however soon I was laughing along with him.

It was, when heard footsteps approaching that we stopped laughing and began to slowly walk in the opposite direction of the footsteps. Marco grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway and up two flights of stairs. He was still holding my hand and giggling a bit, he took my down another hall and stopped in front of the door. Taking a key from his back pocket, hey quickly unlocked the door and led me inside.

 

Marco's POV

I was holding his hand. It was the first time we had held hands since the night we danced together. I hadn’t realized how much I missed the feeling. Our hands locked together, filling up every empty space, and I for once felt whole. The entirety of had left a lot of stress and worry in my head, and right now I just wanted to feel warm and secure. Jean made me feel that way and I refused to let him go as I led him into the room.

The place I’d brought him was an area that I and only I knew existed in the castle. Not even Levi knew about it, I handled all the cleaning myself for this room. It was small, maybe the size of a typical horse stable. I had brought up a small couch with pillows for when I would grow tired and wanted to sleep. There was a window that let in all the sunlight and moonlight so the room was almost never dark. A small pile of books stood in a corner, hidden among them, a small journal. But Jean didn’t need to find out about that. I also had hoarded up in his room some art supplies I bought, although my mother always disapproved whenever she saw me drawing. I was supposed to be learning, and preparing myself for the idea that one day I would be King. And Kings do not draw and paint. Although, I believed that she was just afraid I would dirty one of the dresses she had bought me.

“What is this place?” Jean asked, looking around at it all.

He walked over to the window, and pulled away at the curtain and looked outside. I knew what he was seeing. He was seeing the town, the people running around, going about their daily lives. Not having to worry about arranged marriages, or taking over a kingdom in possibly two years. They didn’t have to worry about the fact that they had only twenty-five days left with the one whom they deem special and true. Of course, they did have to worry about food shortages, and housing, taxes, various other more important issues. Perhaps when I become King, I will try and help them.

“That’s the village right? Or at least the one closet to the castle. It called Jiane right?” he asked looking at me.

“Yeah, the village of Jiane. The people are nice, and they’ll smile at you. But I just wish I could, I don’t know make their lives a bit easier.” I said, wondering aloud. Jean’s confused face startled me and I realized I would have to explain myself to him.

“You see, this is kind of my special room. Whenever I felt alone or upset I would come and hide in here until either someone came looking for me or I would get hungry or something. I spent a lot of time, watching the villagers below go about their lives, their normal lives. You know the children would play together, and laugh while I was left up here to, think and be alone.” I said, looking down and letting my hair fall onto my face.

I guess I had never realized how alone I actually was. These kids I would watch play games of tag and would pretend to be valiant knights, fighting will wooden swords. They would laugh and scream, sometimes cry but, they always went right back to smiling and being happy.

“The village nearest my castle, I could barely see. Once I do remember a village girl walking along the forest. She didn’t see me, or if she did she didn’t acknowledge me. I don’t know why she was so close to my home. It was a pretty far walk. I only saw her that one time. She never came by again.” Jean said, still looking out at Jiane. “I doubt my father would mind if I had gone out. Why, with my two older brothers, I was almost invisible.” He said I looked up at him, slightly shocked.

“You have two brothers?” I asked and Jean nodded.

“One married a Lady and is planning on actually going to her hometown to live. The other is awaiting to be the right age and take the crown. In Maria, life is a bit different and our heirs take the throne at age twenty-four instead of age twenty-one.” He explained.

We were both silent for a while. On my mind, was what Marlo had told Jean during their private talk? Whatever Jean had said before completely triggered him enough to bad Jean from seeing me. I was tempted to ask but, I didn’t want to reveal that I had in fact been eavesdropping on the two.

“What were you doing outside the door?” Jean asked, looking at me with a confused face.

Dammit I could feel my face go red and it suddenly got very hot. It also wasn’t helping that Jean was staring right at me with the cutest expression I’d ever seen. Confused Jean was adorable.

“Well, I figured you would get lost or something. I mean, the castle is somewhat big and the last thing I needed was to issue out a search team to find Prince Jean missing in my own castle!” I exclaimed, smiling a bit.

He scowled but, it soon turned into a small smile that was also very adorable.

“Marlo banned me from seeing you over the next twenty-five days. Basically, no contact at all, except during meals. He’ll probably have a guard on my ass for the entirety of the day. Marco, I still don’t trust him. When I confronted him about his ‘plans’ he got defensive and then banned us from talking. In fact, he’s probably looking for us now!” Jean said, fleeing from the window and running towards the door.

I had to catch him by his sleeve, a pull him back.

“Jean no one knows about this room. Not even Levi does. Were safe up here. I promise.” I said to him.

He stopped and looked at me and then back at the door. Sighing he let me pull him back into my arms. I kissed the top of his forehead, and began to slowly make my way down the bridge of his nose. When our lips met, suddenly it wasn’t so scary anymore. There was no rules, no time limits, nothing. It was just him and I together up in my secret room. It was just him and I together, kissing and not worrying about anything. Nothing mattered as long as I had Jean with me.

When we broke away, we both again were faced with the reality of our situation. We stared at each other, until I finally remembered something.

“Take this.” I said handing him the key to the room, “I had the locksmith make another one identical to it. I hid it in my room somewhere, but I’m pretty sure I can find it. If you can, try and sneak out and past the guards and we can meet here every day. The staff usually isn’t concerned until after an hour. Let’s say maybe seven-ish?” I asked him. I felt hopeful and I knew it was probably slathered all over my face.

But he smiled me, and took my face into his hands. Kissing me softly, he whispered against my lips

“That’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter, posting it was just hell. I originally planned it to be posted on April 7th for Jean's birthday but, then I had to add some stuff in and couldn't make it. Then I thought that I could just post it yesterday on my birthday but, I'm an idiot and forgot my password and to go through a crapton of shit to get back into my account. So now, Chapter 5 is finally being posted today, yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this took forever to post which I apologize for. I have been doing nothing but studying for exams and going to lessons and rehearsals. This is probably the first time in weeks that I've actually got to sit down and write. Luckily I finished the two important exams and the recital will be through with next weekend, so I should be able to find some writing time. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it indeed was a fun one to write.

 

Marco POV

Day 1

I awoke on a fresh morning in mid-March. Of course, this meant that, while spring may be on its way, the winter had not yet given up my kingdom, and I found my room to be slightly chilly. Shivering, I huddled back under the covers and tried to remember, the events that had happened yesterday.

Oh yes, Jean and I were banned from seeing each other. Pretty much for the rest of our lives, if Marlo had any say in it. And, Ymir and I were to be married, in dammit how long was the deadline? Then, I remembered the marking Jean made last night. Up in our little hideaway, at the top of the third tower, which overlooked the village and its life. On the window, carved into the wooden frame, he marked a small tally. When I asked him why he replied with,

_“To mark tomorrow, day one. This way we can keep track of how long we have until, well everything gets fucked up.” He said, laughing a bit._

I had seen it on his face though. He was scared. For what I couldn’t have guessed. Losing me? Marlo? Perhaps his own troubles with his Kingdom and family? I couldn’t begin to guess.

A knock at the door, alerted me that I couldn’t avoid today any longer. Getting up was a chore, because like I had said, I was freezing in my room. Goosebumps rushed to form on my skin, as I practically slinked out of the bed. I wore a nightgown to bed, and I could feel the cold slowly creeping up my legs, more goosebumps forming. As I headed to my closet to grab my outfit of the day, I passed by a window and saw it was open.

“That would explain why it’s so cold in here.” I grumbled, going to close the window.

When I was little, Levi would usually help me get dressed for the day. Of course, my mother would also be present, making sure everything went together, and that I looked perfect. It was only when I reached age ten that Levi and my mother stopped aiding me, and I was able to dress myself. This didn’t mean that my mother wouldn’t send me back up to my room, to have me change into another choice, if my first one didn’t meet her standards.

I grabbed a simple dress, is was solid red, with gold embroidery wrapping around the sleeves and had a scoop neckline. The only thing I ever needed help with was tying the back of the corset. I preferred to have Levi tie it, because he knew how to keep it secure but, not strangle me in the process. Ringing a bell by my door, I went behind the folding screen to wait.

-x-

Levi entered and headed back behind the screen, and began to help lace up the corset.

“My prince, if it isn’t to bold of me to ask...” he started.

“Levi save the fancy talk for when Marlo is around.” I said. Even when I was a child, he always spoke informally to me, like we were equals. It was something I appreciated. It was either my mother, who looked down at me when she spoke, or the servants, who looked up to me, like I was some sort of treasure or god. It was only Levi who spoke to me like a person, who treated me like a person.

“Marlo questioned Christa I’m guessing?” I asked, and he yanked hard on the strings. “Ah!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “Yes, he called her down, asked her questions. No doubt frightened the poor girl. Your friend Ymir wasn’t at all pleased. From what I heard, Marlo had her room checked so Ymir invited her to her quarters.” He said.

“And Jean?” I asked.

Grunting, he gave the strings a final tug, “Hasn’t left his room at all since yesterday’s meal.” He said. “Anything else?” he asked, and I nodded, granting him permission to leave.

So he hadn’t noticed that Jean had left. He probably hadn’t noticed that I too, had left for a small span of time.  I smiled to myself, giddy with excitement. It was kind of fun, sneaking around and breaking some rules. Throwing the dress on over myself, I headed out the door to go eat.

-x-

Yes I know, eating is what I was supposed to be doing. But that was nearly impossible when the most beautiful man sat two seats across from you. Of course, we were able to greet each other politely. Offering each other a “good morning”, although when Marlo looked away I couldn’t resist in giving Jean’s butt the tiniest squeeze. The entire meal consisted of Jean and me barely eating and just giving each other secret looks, and smiles.

Throughout the day. Amelia had me trapped in the study, working on things I already knew. I had told her multiple times, I already understand the history of Jiane and had since I was seven. But she still lectured on and on.

I knew what they were doing. They were trying to keep Jean and me apart. They couldn’t run the risk of one of us sneaking past the guards to meet or, running into each other in or around the castle.  After our meal was through, I was immediately escorted by two guards to the study room where Amelia lectured for hours. I had no clue where Jean was and I doubt he knew my whereabouts.

“Marco, you seem distracted.” Amelia said, standing straight and staring right at me.

“Please, Aunt Amelia, I already have a clear understand of Jiane’s history with the past countries.”

“Well, now you can have an even more thorough understanding of it.” She smiled, and turned her back to the board.

“Now of course the Kingdom of Maria indeed was at fault for the wrong taxation of-“

“I know you and Marlo are just trying to keep Jean and me apart.” I said.

She turned around slowly, her face calm, almost like she was trying to find the right expression to wear.

“Marco darling, please do not interrupt me. It’s not your place to.” She said, still smiling.

“I don’t care if it’s my place or not! Why are you keeping me from Jean? Why are you forcing me into a marriage? Ymir doesn’t want me and I don’t want her, in that way of course. Her friendship is nice, but that’s beside the point! Neither of us wants to marry! Why can’t you and Marlo see that?” I cried.

“Honey, this marriage is what your mother would have wanted.” She said, walking towards my desk, “Think of her, looking down at you, seeing you argue with her dying wish? You don’t want her to be disappointed in her do you?” she whispered in my ear.

I shuddered, tears brimming in my eyes. Even in death, my mother still looked down on me. Even in death, she still held some sort of grasp on my life. She told me not to trust the crown. That was her dying wish, yet who was the crown? I wasn’t able to claim it until a few more years, and neither Amelia nor Marlo had access to it. If you thought about it my mother still wore the crown on her head.

So had she meant to tell me not to trust her?

“Fine, this can be all for today. I’ll call a guard to walk you back to your room. See you at supper.” She said, and walked out of the room.

Slamming my head down on the desk, I groaned out. Of course, she threw in that mind twister. Trying to get me to choose between Jean and my deceased mother. 

The door shut and I could hear someone walking up towards the desk. I refused to lift my head and look at the guard or whoever. I didn’t need someone watching me have a breakdown. 

“You can stand out by the door, I just need a minute.” I said, my head buried in my arms.

“Marco you idiot look at me.” He said and my head just about flew off.

“JEAN!” I yelled, and he put his hand over me mouth.

“Shush, do you want us to get caught?” he snapped.

Aw dammit. He looked so cute like this. I almost couldn’t resist.

“If you fucking lick my hand Marco.” He warned.

Taking his hand off my mouth, I grabbed his chin, and pulled him down into a slow kiss. The kiss soon escalated, as Jean’s mouth opened I took this moment to let my tongue enter his mouth. Tasting him I had to suppress a moan.

“Mmm Marco...” Jean whispered.

I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his soft hair. Pulling him closer to me, the kiss deepened. I felt Jean’s hand run down my back, massaging it. He then placed his hand firmly on my butt, giving it a tiny squeeze.

I gasped, and he started to laugh.

“Ahaha! Marco, has it really been that long?” he asked, covering his mouth.

I blushed, and grabbed the back of my neck. Jean, continued to laugh, throwing an arm around me.

“Don’t worry, that was just payback to breakfast today.” He said, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

“Damn you Jean.” And he laughed again.

He took my hand, and led me towards one of the doors.

“Tonight again?” he asked, eyes shining, most likely from his previous tears of laughter.

I smiled, I couldn’t help it. “Tonight.” I told him, and breathed out a sigh of relief after he snuck out the room.

I wasn’t sure what I was relieved of. Jean’s and my relationship was still a secret yet, the thought of knowing that I had him now, was calming. We could sort out all the ugly events went they came. I ran across the marble floor, and left through another door. I climbed the steps, and began to head back to my room. Perhaps I could read a bit, or heck maybe even practice that damn violin. I hadn’t played it since my mother’s death.

Once inside my bedroom, I went into my closet. Hidden underneath a mass of clothing, sat an old black case. I opened it, to reveal its velvety purple interior. A sleek, wooden instrument sat inside, and I picked it up carefully, running my hand over the strings.

“You still play, eh?” and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

“WHO?!” I yelled, turning around and saw Ymir standing in the doorway.

“Boo.” She teased, “You play right?”

“Some.” I told her, nodding my head.

She jerked her head up, motioning from the instrument to me, “Play for me then.”

I shook my head. I hadn’t played in what seemed liked weeks, months. I couldn’t remember anything. My mind had gone totally black.

“Come one Marco, when we were little you used to play for me all the time.” She egged on.

“That’s when we were little. It was years ago, in the past.” I told her, sitting down on the foot of my bed, “That life is over now.”

“Well, Goddamit cry me a river Marco! You used to be so much more fun when you were little!”

“How does it not bother you!? How can you just stand there and act like this right here is all normal?! How? Tell me how?” I shouted at her, upset and angry for reasons that were known yet, unknown to me. How could she just act like this was okay? An arranged marriage, which neither of us wanted, because of our own personal reasons?

“Marco, I didn’t chose this. I didn’t sign any document, stating that I was okay with having my life controlled by others. Do you honestly believe that I am truly okay with this? It’s obvious to me that there is someone else for you. And, I have my own someone else as well.” She said, looking at me, her face stern.

I looked back at her confused. Oh who was I kidding? Of all things, this is the one that sends me into shock? I sat there, speechless waiting for her to continue.

“I mean, what do you want to do Marco? Run away into the forest with our lovers, hand in hand? Leave our kingdoms in the hands of our greedy advisors? Do not be so foolish Marco, you’re smarter than this. When the time comes, we’ll act then.”

She stared at me for a long time, waiting my response. I knew I was crying, for I could feel tears making their journey down my face. I was breathing hard, this feeling of just utter despair hung over me.  I couldn’t shake it. I took in a big breath, and just sat on my bed, staring at the floor. Like it would give me the answer to everything.

“Marco?” Ymir asked, her voiced having been lowered.

“Yeah you’re right. When the time comes, we’ll act then.” I whispered. If you could even call it a whisper.

“I’ll leave you be.” She said, and left my room, shutting the door behind her.

Jean’s POV

I had been wandering around the castle, well aware there were two guards on my ass when I heard the small whistle. I paused, where I was, waiting to hear more but, all I could hear was the sound of the guards in the back halting and clanking their weapons together. I had only moved a few feet when I heard it again. Once again, I paused and looked around, wondering if this was just Marlo playing around with me.

“Guards please, dismiss. Marlo has put the young prince in my care for a while. Please go on and rest.” A young blonde maid told the guards. I recognized her as the young maid who was in the room with me yesterday. She had been mainly speaking with Ymir.

The guards left, most likely thrilled with the fact that they were no longer babysitters of me. The blonde maid approached me, and dammit, I could not remember her name!

“Christa.” She said, bowing.

“You don’t have to-“

“Right this way sir.” She interrupted, walking down the hall.

“Look Miss, I am sorry if I offended you in any way. I just saw you with Princess Ymir, and well you two seemed close so I figured, well if she’s close with a princess then, why have her addresses me like I’m higher when-“ I rambled on and on.

She paused and looking to her left and right, “Prince Jean,” she whispered, “The guards were still present in the room, so I had to keep my formalities. Now then, yes you are indeed correct. The princess and I are close, well closer than you think.” She spoke, muttering the last part.

“What? Are you two together or some oddity?” I asked, and judging by the way her face changed, I had just royally fucked up.

“It is frowned upon in many kingdoms for a royal to sleep with a lower class servant like myself.” She said, adverting her eyes from me. How Marco had put up with me for this long I still couldn’t understand.

“Okay, you and Ymir’s relationship is just as messed up as Marco and mine?” I asked her.

“Yes. And this betrothal isn’t helping in the slightest. I fear this may be end of her and I.” she said, and I could see that there were the tiny tears drifting down her face.

“Hey, look I get it. You fell in love. I don’t think I’m any better. I got my eyes on a betrothed prince. And besides, I could tell when I first saw Ymir and you, Ymir only has eyes for you.” I said, hoping maybe she would stop crying.

“Aye, say was that for me or was it for you?” she asked, looking up at me, her blue eyes glistening.

“A little bit of both.” I said. It wouldn’t be the truth if I had said that I was not worried for a minute that Ymir could fall for Marco.

“If I am allowed to ask, Prince Jean, do you trust Marlo all that well?” she asked me.

I stood frozen. Could this be a trick? What if Marlo had paid this young maid to spy on me? To say all these things to gain my trust and then, find out about Marco and I. No, I would lose him forever. I just got him, I’m not letting him be taken away so easily.

“I think Marlo would be upset if he heard the servants of the house asking such things.” I replied, testing the girl, awaiting her reaction.

“Jean,” she murmured grabbing my collar and pulling me close, “I am not here to spy, I am here to see where your loyalties lie. To see whether or not I am not the only one suspicious of my new master. No answer the question normally. _Do you trust him?_ ” she asked me.

I was so close to her, I could practically count how many eyelashes she had on each eye. I held my breath, almost gulping as I tried to make out her face. To see if in any way, she wasn’t a traitor but instead a friend. Honestly though, what did I have to lose by telling the truth?

“I think, that Marlo and Amelia both want the crown for their own. Not on Marco’s head but on Marlo’s instead. I know, thy want Marco dead, I know they will kill Ymir, and I know that the Queens death was in fact their own bidding. No I don’t trust Marlo, and he knows it. That’s why he’s keeping Marco and I separated.” I hissed, and she let go of my collar. 

“The tried to frame me for the murder of the Queen.” She spoke, looking me dead in the eyes, “A vile was planted in my pocket that night, by a man. While he wore a mask, I would know that hideous bowl hair cut from anywhere. Thankfully Dr. Hanji, God bless her soul, was able to prove that the vile wasn’t mine. And I was freed.”

So Marlo had tried to frame the murder on someone. No me but instead her? He was more devious than I thought.

“Now, I’m sorry but I must get back to work. Please, we shall talk again soon.” She told me quickly and ran off.

-x-

Dinner tonight was awkward. Everyone appeared on edge. I was avoiding death stares from Marlo, while trying to sneak peeks at Marco. But, he just kept his head down and avoided human interaction with anyone. Something had happened and I needed to know. If Marlo had said something to him, I swear it would be the final straw.

Amelia seemed to be the only one whom didn’t all t seem tense. She acted as if nothing was wrong and there wasn’t a high amount of tension and conflict brewing within the castle. I excused myself as quickly as possible. I ran back to my room, and grabbed the key that Marco had given to me. I could only hope that whatever had Marco looking so depressed, wouldn’t keep him from seeing me again tonight.

Exiting my room, I checked both left and right. The guard whom had been stationed to guard my bedroom hadn’t returned yet.  I closed my door softly and snuck down the hallway, and up the winding staircase. I was faced with three giant sets of stairs, each leading to different wings of the castle. I ran up the middle one. Running up it, I reached the top and ran down the hallway on the left.

The key fit right into the lock, and the door opened up. I was greeted with Marco, running up and engulfing me in a hug.

“Marco? Hey you okay? You seemed a disturbed at dinner tonight.”

“I don’t want to run away Jean!” he exclaimed.

“What? Marco what are you-“

“I want to stay with you and only you, I want when this is all over for you and I to rule this kingdom together forever! I don’t want to follow Marlo and Amelia. This isn’t right this arranged marriage! Ymir has someone else and I have you! I’m lost Jean. I know what I want but, I don’t know how to get it! I’m scared of the sacrifices I would have to make!” he cried, hugging me close.

I stood speechless. What had triggered my poor Marco to feel like this?

“Marco did Marlo say anything to you?” I questioned him.

“Ymir, and I spoke today, for the first time since the party. Jean, she told me that she’s in love with someone else and, she knows I’m in love with someone else. I thought, maybe she would have thought of a plan, a way out of this mess but, she’s as clueless as us!” he told me.

“Marco, this is the first day out of the twenty-five that we have left! Of course were all lost and clueless! Its okay, we can survive. We have twenty-four days to think of something, to prove that Marlo and Amelia have wronged the kingdom. That they have wronged you, me, Ymir and the little servant.” I leaned my head on his head, resting it there, “Marco we’re going to be okay.”

“How do you know Jean? How do any of us know?” he asked, his head resting on my shoulder, “Jean, its only day one right?” he asked me.

I squeezed him hard. I let my hand run up and down his back, slowly. I was hoping to god this would make him feel secure and safe. I hadn’t even realized that I had been holding my breath.

Breathing out I gave him a small, “yeah, end of day one of twenty-five.”, and leaned over to kiss his ear.

“Jean.” He breathed out.

“Yes?”

“We’re going to be okay.”

And before I left the room that night, I made sure to leave a small tally mark on the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow holy shit this took a long time.

Jean POV

Day 10

The sun shone through a window, creating a small line of sunlight separating the room. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. The days had flew by, suddenly it was the tenth day. Sure we still had fifteen more days together but, I needed more. Our nights in this room had mainly consisted of reading or drawing and ended with cuddles and small talk. I needed to find a way to get Marco for an entire day.

“Hey Jean, what if we went into town later today?” Marco asked suddenly.

“You mean together? I doubt Marlo would allow that.” I told him.

“Yes together silly. And I may have a way to get out without Marlo noticing.” He said.

“Oh yeah and what would that be?” I asked him, smirking.

He paused for a minute, appearing to be thinking.

“Levi can help us.”

“The maid? Marco please tell me that you are joking.” I said.

“No really Jean! Levi may disagree with us but, I know I can convince him to keep Marlo from finding out.”

This had to be a joke. The maid? I mean, I hadn’t really spoken with Levi much but, he seemed like the kind of guy who kept to himself mainly, and followed all the rules. Hell, he would probably run to Marlo as soon as Marco tells him that we would be leaving.

“Marco? Hey get back here!” I yelled when I noticed he had left the room.

I ran out the room and chased after Marco all down the steps. We ran through winding hallways and past many windows and pictures. Holy shit this kid could run. I however did manage to catch up to him, right as he spotted Levi. I reached out to grab his shirt when he darted to the right and slid down the banister of the stairs.

“MARCO!” I yelled. When he turned, I had lunged for him but as of now, there was nothing for me to grab hold of. And it was a long fall down the stairs.

That was when a sharp pain formed in my stomach. I’ll admit while I wasn’t a fan of it, it was better than falling down that stairs and breaking my neck. I looked down to see who or what had saved me.

“Tch. Clumsy brat.”

“Levi, please be nice.” Marco told the short man.

“Aren’t I always Marco? I saved your lover from breaking his face didn’t I?” Levi said.

In his hand, he held a broom which he had jabbed into my stomach to prevent me from falling.

“How did you get over here so quickly?” I asked him but, he shrugged in response.

“Now Marco, perhaps maybe you would like to inform me as to why you’re disobeying you aunt’s orders to stay away from Jean?”

“It’s a bit complicated…” Marco told him. He reached his hand and tucked it behind his neck. I noticed that he did that a lot, mainly when he was nervous.

“Yes but what isn’t complicated would be for me to call for Marlo…” he warned.

“Levi please! I can explain later tonight, I promise I will!” Marco pleaded.

“Then what is it you and that brat want now?” he asked, seeming to become bored.

“I want to show Jean the town. We both have been cooped up in this castle for so long, I thought, maybe it would be nice to get a bit. I have only been into the town once so I thought it would be fun for us both...” he said.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Marco. He appeared to be thinking of what to say next. How someone could say no to Marco right now, he looked like a small child asking his mother for a sweet. His eyes were wide and shone, his hand held together in front of him. He looked adorable.

“Would it be wise for you both to go down alone? If neither of you know the area, you could get lost easy. I’ve been down there and there are many pickpockets and people who would enjoy stealing from two young, naïve royals.” He spoke.

“Levi please. Just cover for us for an hour or two. I can explain everything later.” Marco was getting desperate.

“Hey, look uh, there’s a lot of crap happening in this castle. Okay, Marlo and Amelia? They aren’t good people.  Christa, Ymir and Marco are all just pawns in their plan. I don’t know how Christa and Ymir met but, I’m sure that can be explained later tonight. Sir, we’ve been through hell for many days. We’re asking for one day, just one measly day outside. Can’t you help us for just this one time?” I asked him.

 If Marco thought he was facing Levi alone tonight, he was beyond wrong. I’d climb the castle wall and sneak in through his window if I had to.

Levi looked at me for a minute. His glare was intense, his eyes appearing to read my every movement. Almost as if they were daring me to look away, to back down. No, I couldn’t, I wouldn’t. I was Prince Jean, and while this man was intimidating, he was still of a lower class than I. So I stared right back at him, making full eye contact.

A small chuckle followed by a smirk broke the battle. “Fine, I’ll cover your asses for two hours but that’s it.” He said, turning to walk away. “Please, try to refrain from killing yourselves.”

The smile on Marco’s face was just, priceless. He looked so joyful, and eager. It was the most happy I had seen him since we had first met.

“Marco, c’mon.” I told him, grabbing his hand.

-x-

The carriage man was perfectly fine with taking us both into town and back. A few silver coins and he agreed to not write it down in the records. Marco was giddy the entire way there. He kept staring out the windows and pointing at the various farm houses, and cottages. In truth, I had never seen so much green in my life. And many farmer stood out in the fields with the animals, pulling carts filled with barrels of hay. Finally we got off the bumpy dirt road and got on the paved roads, made of cobblestone.

“I’ll pull in up here and give my horse some water and wait for you two.” The man informed us, pulling up by some water. He parked his carriage and tied the horse to one of the fences. The last place I saw him walk into was a nearby pub.

“We have two hours.” I told Marco, and he nodded, pulling up his hood.

Within the first five minutes we had gotten ourselves lost. It happened a lot quicker than I expected. After going into the crowded shopping mart, we managed to get stuck by all the people, moving and hustling around. It was quite loud as well. Chickens, and people screaming, prices being argued. It was all together very rowdy. I turned back to Marco. He seemed quite, walking past the different booths and stands. He didn’t speak at all, just appeared to be watching, and absorbing what he could.

“Jean,” he spoke finally, “We’ve walked past this jeweler three times now.”

That was very helpful.

“Any chance you know how to get around this place?” I asked him, continuing to walk on. I feared if we stopped, the crowd would swallow us up.

“Nope.” He answered.

Oh my fucking…

“Hey! You two! What’s going on? You guys alright?” I heard someone yell. I slowed a bit, looking around but, so many people we yelling and screaming, so many noises I began to think the person didn’t mean it for us.

“Hey! Two-toned over here!” the person yelled. When suddenly, I felt something smack me right behind my right ear!

“Hey what the fuck?!” I yelled spinning around.

I turned to face a vegetable booth. Two people, a girl and a boy sat behind it. The girl, had almost a rusty red color hair, and pulled it back into a ponytail, letting her bangs hang loose. Her hazel eyes were wide and her mouth gaping open at the boy who was well, holding a tomato in his hand. He had his hair cut short, really short to where he was almost bald. And like I had said, one hand held a tomato while the other blocked the girl’s hand from slapping his face.

“Connie you idiot! Do you realize what would happen if my father saw that?!” she yelled.

Grabbing Marco, I started walking over. When the girl saw us approaching, she began to apologize profusely.

“Sir I am so sorry about him! Really I am, and you don’t have to even pay for that tomato, and um here!” she babbled, taking a handkerchief from her dress pocket, “really, I’ll make sure he pays for it just please don’t tell my father!”

“Oh Sasha calm down, look sir, I’m sorry. You two here looked confused as heck, thought I should help you. The tomato to the ear was just way of getting your attention. You see?” the boy-Connie, she said his name was, told us.

I was mad, okay maybe not mad but, I wasn’t happy. Wanting to help Marco and I was a nice gesture but, I didn’t want to become a human salad in the process.  And while he offered a half ass apology, the girl actually appeared to be sincerely upset with him and apologetic. But then again, he did pelt me with a tomato…

“It’s alright, I mean, a tomato isn’t going to kill anyone right?” I heard Marco say behind me.

No, I couldn’t make a scene in front of everyone, in front of Marco.

“Yeah, whatever.” I mumbled, glaring at Connie. 

“Amazing! So now, how lost are you two? You know you’ve walked past that jewelry booth three times now right?” he teased.

“Actually, it would be nice if someone could show us around a bit. Honestly, Jean and I have no clue where we’re going.” Marco said, laughing, “Oh! How rude of me, I’m Marco and this is Jean.” He said, motioning to me. I offered my best fake smile to the duo.

“I’m Connie and that’s Sasha over there.” He said, “And hey, if you two wanna see the town in all its glory, I’m sure Sash and I can be of service.”

Before either Marco or I could say anything, he’d already climbed over the stand, and faced us both. He wasn’t as tall as either of us, but he still seemed pretty strong. Sasha, went around and called for another boy named Thomas. I suppose he would watch the stand while we were away. I did however see her take a few potatoes and carrots from the stand and shove them in her skirt.

“Come on follow us!” She yelled, and they led us around.

There were so may stands and many people. Some were more memorable than others. I remember seeing one lady carrying two children as well as a chicken trying to bargain it for some blankets. The man refused to sell to her, I’m guessing because she didn’t have enough. Her two kids watched on when unexpectedly, the man slapped the poor woman’s chicken down. I saw her and her kids take off down the path.

“Stuff like that, it happens all the time. Eventually, you get used to seeing it. “, Sasha said from behind me, her face slum.  Jean looked away from the scene and followed the rest of the group.

Marco POV

I hadn’t heard from Jean in a while. It had mainly just been Sasha and Connie bickering and joking around with each other. Jean walked on and looked around but, I could tell his mind was elsewhere.

“Jean where are you?” I asked him, lightly tapping his shoulder.

“Huh?” he asked, jerking around at me.

“Come on, Sasha and Connie have been joking about farts for the past ten minutes and you haven’t complained once.” I told him, smiling slightly, “You sure you’re here with me?”

Jean looked at me for a minute, before he took my right hand in his. Slowly, he brought it up to his face and kissed it, lightly, treating my hand like it was the most fragile object ever. He stared at it for a minute before he once again kissed it softly, “I’ll always be here with you Marco.” He whispered against my hand.

I knew I was blushing before I could even feel the heat on my ears. But there it was, that burning feeling tingling and creeping over the tops of my ears, and cheeks. Making them the reddest possible red there could ever be. I smiled slightly, letting my eyes fall down to where his hand held mine.

“So are you two lovebirds going to get a room or may we continue?” Sasha teased, and I noticed that she and Connie had stopped and were both watching us.

Bringing my left hand up behind my neck I laughed lightly. Jean scowled at her but began walking behind her, still holding my other hand.

“You know, you do that a lot.” He said walking after her.

“Huh? What do I do?” I asked him, feeling a tad worried.

“The thing with your hand. Whenever you get nervous or something, you move it behind your neck.” He said, and even moved his hand to show me, “Like this I think.”

Grinning I laughed, “Very observant Jean. I never even noticed.”

After walking on a bit we came across a woman and two kids sitting against a wall. They’re clothes were so tattered, it almost looked like they were wearing rags tied together with twine. The kids were so skinny, I could see their ribs. The woman’s eyes were dead, cold and grey. I wondered what she could have gone through that would have sucked out all the life from her. A feeling of pity and dread entered me.

“Coins? Coins to spare for food? My kids, they need food.” She spoke, her voice raspy and quiet.

“Please mister. My sister she-she’s so hungry.” The little boy, maybe around the age of seven, begged me. He tugged on my pants legs.

I was reaching in my bag for coins when I heard the shouting. A man wearing armor, one of my guards, was running towards us. He pushed the boy down, the child letting out a scream in pain. Another came behind him and grabbed the woman who was rushing towards her fallen boy.

“We’ve told you before that soliciting money is illegal! Last time was your final warning. You’re coming with us. Jackson, grab the kids!”

The boy stood up and ran up the man holding his mother. He punched and kicked but, the steel armor we have the guards wear practically allowed the guard to feel nothing.

“You are vile, evil, mean creatures! Cowards! You serve those terrible royals who make our lives hell! You walk around obeying their stupid commands! You help them destroy and take what little we have!” he cried, and Jackson quickly grabbed his sword, hitting the child with the handle.

The cried of pain that erupted from the child rang throughout the town. A crowd a people soon gathered, but more guards showed up to hold them back. Connie and Sasha watched with grim faces. I could see little tears forming in Sasha’s eyes. Jean’s eyes were spouting fire. Quickly, he pushed past the guards over to the boy.

“Boy, do you really think that’s a good idea now?” Jackson asked him, raising his sword.

Connie and Sasha screamed, I think I screamed as well. I know they screamed “Jean”. I know I screamed “Stop”. But why they began screaming “Marco” I don’t know. I just acted.

“My name is Marco, prince or princess, pick one! My mother did! But I am Marco, the next heir to the throne! I command you all to stop this now!” I yelled.

If only it had been before the sword fell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the lack of updating, I'm still working on trying to update sooner. I did not know that I would end up having summer assignments for school. I did not forget about this fic and chapter 8 is underway! ^-^
> 
> If you guys ever want to ask me questions whether its about the fic, updating times or hey just wanna say hi or something my tumblr is im-just-an-outcast.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means a lot, trust me. I hope you like this new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Marco's past and relationship with his mother. Marco's gender will be discussed some in this chapter and there may be triggering things (i tried my best to explain how I feel Marco would feel on this topic/ if you have any questions feel free to message me on tumblr; im-just-an-outcast.tumblr.com ) Jean's condition is determined by Doctor Hanji and both Jean and Marco each receive startling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I do ever so apologize for how long it's been since I updated. School and band have taken over my life and this weekend was the first time since the summer ended that I was able to find time to write. If any of you follow me on tumblr then you may have already seen the post on how October and November are going to be hectic for me with music. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but I promise that I will not forget this fic. Thank you so much to all those who have been waiting for so long for this update, and I hope you enjoy it.

Marco POV  
 I’m not really sure when I realized that I would never be able to stand up to my mother. I have a feeling it was around the age of ten, or eleven. Funny, that was also around the time of the party and fire. I remember my mother seeming stressed, she got more aggravated with me. If I left my room, she was upset, if I didn’t leave she was still upset.  
“The ruler of Maria has been stressing her out.” Levi told me one day, while he tidied up my room.  
“How?”  
“You wouldn’t understand kid.” He told me, smirking a bit.  
“I’m going to be twelve, I can do grownup stuff too!” I remember arguing.  
I remember Levi laughing at me, and explaining what he could to an eleven year old. It wasn’t until later I would find out the truth of what really happened between my mother and the King and Queen of Maria.

 

“You, you’re the heir to the throne?” a townsman asked.  
I was breathing hard, almost as if I had run around the town ten times. I was sure my face was crazed and I could feel a bead of sweat drip down my cheek.  
“I thought they was supposed to be a girl!” someone shouted, “The Queen always referred to them like that!”  
“No, no! They’re clearly a boy!” another retorted.  
“Who cares?! He’s the reason this town has practically starved to death!”

 

  Maria had failed to pay their debts to us on time. I was Marco Bodt, a sixteen year old, learning five years later what had happened all those years ago.  
“They failed to pay five years ago and now they’re failing us again! What the hell does that King think he’s doing?!” a man, I knew as Nile argued.  
“The townspeople are talking about rioting against us! My Queen, you cannot allow Maria to get away with this again!” a woman called Rico added.  
“After the fire years ago that almost killed your boy, you really want to continue doing business with them? What if it had been a ploy so that they would never have to pay us the money?!” Niles questioned.  
I had wanted to say something. I wanted to tell them that I had decided to run into that fire. That was my own fault for running out there. I opened my mouth to say something but, the icy glare my mother sent my way shut me up quickly.  
“Oh please Nile, the boy was young, hell I believe he was around Marco’s age when the accident happened. You honestly can’t blame a ten year old for something so clumsy. He was still a child back then. As was his friend. I’m actually quite surprised the both of them were able to make a fire so large-“  
“We are not here to discuss that incident. We are here to talk about our friendships with the kingdom of Maria.” My mother spoke.  
“I would say wed off this prince here but they only have a son. No daughters.” Nile said, glaring at me.  
“Nile,” my mother started, “How many time have I told you to refer to him as a princess?” she almost yelled.  
“So are you saying that you want to wed him off to that family?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m saying that you need to respect how I have him identify.” My mother argued.  
“Well, it isn’t really you’re decision, as to what Marco would identify as,” Hanji added, “In all truth, it would be up to Marco himself.” She stated gesturing towards me.  
I remember that day. The first day someone seemed to ask what I wanted. Doctor Hanji, bless her soul, and gave me the opportunity to voice myself. But shit, I hadn’t even been paying attention, I didn’t know how to answer. My mother looked like she was ready to explode, everyone staring at me.  
It didn’t matter. I honestly didn’t care. Refer to me as whatever you want, that’s what I had wanted to say. But I couldn’t. Somehow I knew that I would be laughed at, or it would be brushed off as a “childish” statement. I knew they would write me off as just a lost little boy. I knew my mother would be speaking with me later about whatever I chose to say. I had to choose what she wanted, I couldn’t disappoint her. I couldn’t.  
“That isn’t the issue we’re discussing here, now is it Doctor?” Rico questioned.  
And that was the end of it. The meeting went on, and I stayed silent.

 

It doesn’t matter. It never mattered. Why should it matter? Hell look at Ymir…she, she was never questioned for going around calling herself a prince. Why should it matter to me? Prince or Princess I didn’t care. I wasn’t giving into my mother, and I wasn’t going against her either. I was choosing myself, I was speaking for myself.  
It all became fuzzy. I couldn’t see my memories and I couldn’t see anyone in front of me. Without a warning, I felt heavy, and could sense something was wrong. Jean popped into my head. But even then, his face was still fuzzy. I couldn’t remember what he looked like, and I turned around to look at him.  
My eyes widened as I turned. There, laid Jean, his body slew over the little boys. I almost fainted when I saw the blood.  
“J-Jean?” I took a weak step forward, “Jean come on.” And tugged at his arm.  
“My…my Prince…princess, um, I swear if I had known.” Jackson apologized but I wasn’t listening.  
Sash and Connie came over at some point. Slowly, they moved Jean’s body over, and took the unconscious child out from under him. Jean’s head laid in my lap now, and I caressed it, letting my hands run through his hair. My vision was blurry, so blurry.  
It was blurry because I was crying. I was crying in front of my kingdom. I was crying in front of people who had so much more to cry for. Why did I always do this? Why did I always let other choose what I should feel or think. Why, when even with all the power I held, I still let people walk over me? I couldn’t even stand up for the mistreating of the child. I had allowed Jean to stand in for me, and look what happened. If only…if only, for once in my life, I could be strong. Strong enough to carry the kingdom, Jean, myself.  
“He’s not dead.” I heard someone say. I turned and saw Christa was kneeling down by me, looking at Jean.  
“h-huh?” I asked her, confused.  
“This gash, it’s huge and he’s lost blood but, luckily it wasn’t as deep as it should have been to actually kill him. From the looks of it, he’s just unconscious and may be for a little while now. Come on, help me with him, we need to get him to Hanji.” She ordered, and Sasha and Connie came over quickly to help, “Bring the boy as well.” Christa instructed.  
“Christa, please, you can carry the child. He’s much lighter than Jean, I can get him.” I offered, rising. My head was spinning and I felt somewhat lightheaded but, I knew I had to show my kingdom I wasn’t entirely useless.  
Jackson bent down to aid Christa. We approached the coach nearly 15 minutes late. I know because he screamed this at us, as we were walking towards him. He of course shut up once he saw we were carrying bodies.  
The ride back to the castle was overwhelming. Jean laid in my lap, as I held a cloth from Sasha to his head. Christa told me that it would help soak up any blood still falling. I had hoped Levi had told Marlo and Amelia a brilliant lie, or else they would defiantly have Jean’s head on a stick. The entire ride hoe consisted of me imaging what could happen when we arrive. There was the beautiful idea that neither Marlo nor Amelia knew anything, and we could sneak Jean in, to see Hanji. Then, there was the idea that they did in fact know, and were waiting at the gates for us. What if they refused to let Jean in for treatment? Although, with the condition he was in, that may not go over so well with Jean’s father.  
Finally, I could see the tall flags and at the top part of the gate that opened to my home. I crossed my fingers as we approached, but the gates opened just fine and there wasn’t anyone around once we got through.  
“Marco, holy shit this place is incredible. “ Connie spoke, I had nearly forgotten he and Sasha were in the carriage with me.  
“Well of course it’s incredible Con. He’s a royal, they get the biggest, prettiest castles. I would expect no less from our freckled friend over here.” She giggled.  
While it was nice that they were trying to lighten the mood, it went in vain. Jean’s head was heavy in my lap. At the moment, I had forgotten what laughter was. The horses neighed loudly as we came to a halt. Connie jumped out of the carriage before the driver could open the door for him. He stood looking around in awe, as Sasha was helped out, carrying the boy.  
I sat still, running my hand through Jean’s hair. It was soft in one area, but then I came across a place clotted with blood. It was hard and I yanked my hand away fast, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.  
“Marco, sir?” The driver asked looking at me confused.  
I guess it must have been a weird situation. I brought two lunatics on the castle grounds, with an unconscious child and a dead---no—no he wasn’t dead—an unconscious Prince. And then there was me, crying and slowly drifting back and forth between calm and panic. It was an eerily familiar sensation for me.  
Hanji appeared, out of breath and panting hard, “Come…takehim…haaaa...come take him to my office.” She told us me between breaths.  
“Dear Lord, how far did you run from?” I asked her.  
“From the…the window over there.” She said pointing to a window on the first floor of the castle. Maybe a fifteen foot run at the most, “Just come on.” She hissed before I could say anything.  
We snuck inside the castle, the guard must have been switching shifts. Hanji led us down into the lower levels of the castle. A winding staircase that probably only took three minutes to walk down, yet it felt like an eternity to me. Jean still hadn't woken up, and continued to lay lifeless in my arms. The little boy however, must have opened his eyes because he screamed so loud I was surprised the guards didn't come running down to see what was wrong.  
“Ssh…ssh. Please, we’re here to help you.” Sasha whispered to him, softly, “Your mother will be here shortly just, let Dr. Hanji make sure you’re alright.”  
“Mom…” he cried and I felt bad for not worrying so much for him. He was a child and Jean was a full grown man. Take it, he was a full grown man whom I was pretty sure I was in love with.  
“Here,” Hanji said, taking the boy from Sasha and letting him sit on a table, “I’m Doctor Zoe Hanji. What’s your name?” she asked him cheerfully.  
“I’m Jarin.” He answered.  
Hanji took his pulse and check his eyes, as well as felt his limbs and rib cage.  
“He hasn't gotten anything broken. A small scratch above the eye and a few cuts on his arms from when Jean fell on him but, other than that he seems fine.” She said, grabbing a bottle of something.  
She poured whatever liquid substance onto a cloth, and began to dot it across the boy’s cuts. He hissed and complained that it stung but Hanji told that if it was stinging it was working. She then took another cloth and poured water on it and began to clean the child. Within a ten minutes, she had Sasha and Connie in a carriage, taking him back home to the town.  
“Take this, for you and your mother and sister.” She told him before he left. She handed him a basket full of fruits and warm bread. A bottle of wine and the medicine she used was there as well. I don’t think Jarin stopped thanking her until the carriage door shut.  
“Dr. Hanji, you really are an angel.” I told her as we walked back down to her office.  
“No, I’m actually not. I’m just a human being who is able to recognize other humans and treat them as such.” She simply answered, “And just so you know, I didn't forget about Jean, nor did I allow him to die. He’s not dead, either.”  
“Huh?”  
We got downstairs and there laid Jean on the table, eyes fluttering open.  
“He’s been doing that for quite some time now actually. He’s been drifting in and out. Here.” She said, filling a bucket full of water.  
“OH GODDAM!” he screamed, jerking up.  
“Lay back down. Now let’s see, ah yes. A gash, small one actually, the guard’s sword must not have been as strong as the ones who protect the castle. That is understandable. Big enough to knock someone out, but not enough to kill them. That and whoever completely aimed wrong and didn’t come anywhere near the temple. I’d suggest-”  
“Hanji!” I yelled.  
“No interruptions!” she stated and walked over to a medical cabinet, “You must know Marco, that I know what I’m doing. I wouldn't recklessly dump water all over him unless I knew it wasn't going to do much.” She said, as she fiddled around in the drawer.  
I wasn't listening to her that much though. I was more focused on Jean who was laying in the bed, watching her intently. Then, as if he could tell I was staring at him, his eyes flickered to me.  
“Hanji…are there supposed to be three Marco’s?” he asked propping himself up on one arm.  
“Marco, entertain Jean for a minute while I find something to stop the bleeding and patch up his wound. And not your kind of entertaining, just like-oh never mind.” She said, shoving her arm deeper into the cabinet.

 

Jean POV  
Was this just my fucked up head or a dream come true? There were three Marco’s right in front of me, well now two. Shit they both began to walk towards me, and I held my arm out for wait goddammit now there’s three again.  
Finally I seemed to be able to focus on just one, the middle one. He grasped my hand and squeezed it hard. I looked up and saw a small tear run down his face.  
“Hey Jean.” He said, sitting down on the side of the bed. I looked at him dumbfounded, “Hanji is getting some stuff to help your injury with. Ah, wow you’re cold.” He said, running he back of his hand up my face.  
“Maybe next time, you two will have the decency to warm it up before.” I said, regretting it as soon as I saw his face, “No, never mind its fine. I’m fine, and uh-“  
“Jean shut up.” Marco whispered before grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a long kiss.  
And another and another. “I thought..ah…I thought you were.”  
“Mmfph, Marco.” Our mouths could barely stay apart. Talking proved to be impossible, and Marco moved his hand from my face down to my knee. His hand found the edge of the blanket, the coldness of it starting my legs.  
“Marco! I thought I said not that kind of entertainment!” Hanji scolded and we quickly pulled away, embarrassed.  
“Hanji, what kind of drugs did you put these two on?” Another voice asked. Oh great, Levi was here. I didn’t even want to know how long he had been.  
“If it were my guess, I would say they’re each other’s drug.” She said, walking over to me.  
“Marco, may you come with me for a minute?” He asked, glancing at him.  
“Hey wait” I started but Hanji set me back down, telling me that I needed to rest.  
But how could I rest now? I felt panic begin to settle in, Levi probably wanted to know what happened. He appeared to be almost too cheery and it scared me. I didn’t want Marco to be blamed for this.  
“Marlo and Amelia went to visit Prince Eren and his sister today.” Hanji stated, “Here let me see that, alright.” She said, inspecting the wound and then placing a rag over it.  
“They went to see Eren and Mikasa? Why?” I asked, relieved yet intrigued.  
“I’m not sure. I overheard from the little maid that they would be gone for three whole days. So you’ll be able to recover without them finding out. I think the maid-she was talking with Levi and Marco’s friend, that they would be visiting all the kingdoms.” She said, as she poured some liquid on my head.  
“Ahh, that stings.” I complained.  
It was weird. What were they up to? All the kingdoms how would they help them? They would sooner laugh in their faces. Eren, I know would be too focused on the next battle with enemies and Mikasa was probably too busy trying to help her family run the kingdom. More like running the kingdom herself.  
“Well, you and Marco have three whole days together now. Of course, I want you to stay down here for a while so I can make sure your injury doesn’t get infected or anything.”  
I still continued to watch the door. I wanted Marco to come back to me, and hold my hands, hug me, tell me this was all going to be okay. That Marlo and Amelia would be gone soon and that he and I could finally find a future.  
I couldn’t even defend him now. All this time I had been trying to keep Marlo away and now, I was trapped in this bed. Yes I know that Marlo and Amelia won’t be back for another three days but, somehow knowing that Marco was out there alone made me upset. I had to protect him, no matter what. I’d told Marlo that I would, and I had promised myself that I would.  
Marco POV  
“Look, I’m so sorry about what happened! I wasn’t expecting this…any of it to happen. I’ll talk to Marlo myself and, oh Levi just let me take the blame. It’s all my fault for being selfish.” I cried.  
“What did you see?” Levi asked, calmly. Marco looked into his eyes, not seeing any emotion at all. This was ten time scarier than seeing Levi angry. He looked at him, confused and Levi asked him again.  
“I saw, I saw what my mother wanted to keep me from seeing all these years. Starving people and unruly guards. Did you know about this? What’s happening out there Levi?” question after question poured from my mouth. I sounded almost like a judge, wanting to know everything.  
“Maria’s King is a dunce. They haven’t paid and we’re low on money believe it or not. Other kingdoms are looking to take us over, when your mother was still alive she was preparing an army to help fight against other kingdoms. Marco, when you step up to take the throne, you become their target.” He said, staring out the window. A flock of birds flew by as the sun began to set, and I. I didn’t know anymore.  
“My mother, died by the hands of our allies?” I asked, my hands trembling, head spinning. I could be the next target. I am the next target.  
“That’s the thing, we have no allies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i can't believe i actually did this. Hope you all like it and thanks for reading and, trust me the chapters are gonna get longer


End file.
